Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch
by Abbika-Rose-Writers
Summary: HIATUS!First in Only Time Can Tell series. Two new girls are at Hogwarts. Can they help Harry or will they just bring more truble to Hogwarts? OotP spoilers. Includes fierce rivalries, eccentric transfer students and odd occurences all around.
1. Prologue Part One

**Summary: **This FanFic includes two new characters who are absolutely crazy, Canadians that they are. A 6th year Fic, in which Harry learns about wizarding culture across the 'pond', Ron makes several stupid remarks, Hermione wonders what ever happened to the simplicity in life, Malfoy -Remick sighs- can't decide what the bloody green fire demons he wants in life and the two Canadian gals turn life at Hogwarts upside down as everyone tries to figure out who's on which side. Fierce rivalries, eccentric transfer students and odd occurences aplenty. Also, after Christmas we have a bit of jumping through time, which gives us deeper look into the lives of the Marauders and Co. For those of you who are still here through the sucky summary, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Emily wishes she was J.K. Rowling. I wish I was Tom Felton's girlfriend. But we don't always get what we want, do we, Em?

Prologue Part One is dedicated to my marvelous idea, of pretending to do LA homework when I'm caught typing FanFic on the computer.

This chapter of the fantabulistic FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

The delirious,

The lunatical,

The hysterical,

The psychofanatical,

And the all around nice person that I am,

Remick.

**Prologue**

Part One - Confused Realities

A thin figure tossed and turned in a narrow bed. The sheets were thin and worn and the man had been having trouble falling asleep in the early cold of late October. He was restless, as he often was at this time of month. He normally would have just gone prowling around the forest behind his house but he had an important meeting tomorrow, and it wouldn't do if he fell asleep of his feet. There was an edge to his wakefulness. It was like a small thorn burying into his side but through his bleariness he couldn't identify it.

With an irritated growl, the man rolled unceremoniously out of the bed, put on some slippers (out of habit - these slippers had large holes in them and offered hardly any warmth) and went into the kitchen. He sank down into the only chair - which sagged weakly under his meagre weight - thumped his head down on the table and glanced wearily at the ancient grandfather clock in the corner. The clock's face was black (it changed with the phases of the moon) and the white numerals and hands contrasted in smooth eloquence. It was the only piece of furniture he owned that wasn't half ruined. His friends had pooled some money together to get it for him. 'To add some color to a drab and dreary house', apparently.

It was 11:00pm. The tired man was glad that his house was secluded enough that the little Muggle children that stalked around in costumes couldn't be bothered to bother him. He found this annual tradition quite amusing, but it was wearying, handing out sweets to ever-exuberant youths.

The man rose with a sigh and was ready for another try at sleep when the unidentified feeling that had kept him awake gripped him. He blanched immediately and ran to the coat rack to snatch up his shabby cloak. Hastily throwing it around his shoulders, he strode out the door and disappeared with a faint pop.

Something was horribly . . . _terribly_ wrong.

---

A breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees lining a winding path. The path led up to a silent house on a hilltop. As the breeze drifted up towards the house it swung a sign hanging from a lantern post into the light. _Godric's__ Hollow_.

A man stood by the window of the house looking down into the trees. He shifted uneasily. There was something in the air that didn't seem right. Something was happening. The man's hazel eyes scanned the grounds searching . . . but they found nothing. He squinted and frowned at the window. Something was out of place . . . but the man just couldn't put his finger in it.

Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his reverie. "James, dear, come away from the window."

A woman with red hair was sitting on the couch behind the man. In her arms she held an infant with a tuft of black hair on his head. The child gave a little laugh and the woman stroked his head lovingly.

The man, James, sat down beside the woman and looked at the little boy she was holding. "Hey Harry . . . He has your eyes Lil," James said smiling. Harry laughed and blinked his brilliantly green eyes.

Lily turned to James, her own green eyes shining, a smile tugging at her lips. "Let's just hope he doesn't have your shining personality."

James laughed and was about to offer a sarcastic reply when he froze. "Do you hear something?"

"No, why?" Lily had stopped smiling.

James's eyes met Lily's. "Something's wrong.

Suddenly the door rattled. Little Harry started to cry quietly. There was a loud noise from outside. James leapt off the couch and strode to the window, wand raised. Then he stopped dead.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily clutched Harry closer to her and ran from the room, heading for the stairs.

James strode swiftly to face the door, standing between it and the staircase.

A faint light shone through the keyhole and the door swung open. Smoke began to billow into the house, blinding James. He heard a high voice cackle and gripped his wand tighter.

James had one glimpse of a pair of narrowed red eyes before the jet of green light soaring towards obscured all his senses. He sent a blast a blast of red and gold light to counter the green but they never even met, the red and gold merely continued and collided with the Death Eaters standing on the doorstep.

The green light soared towards him like a colossal, venomous wave and James held his wand out in front of him, accepting the inevitable. The wave hit the tip of the wand and smashed the poor branch of mahogany wood to pieces. James heard the sound of rushing death and closed his eyes. He smiled. "_Dans__ la mort nous allons avoir la victoire_," he murmured. Then darkness enveloped him and his body crumpled to the ground.

---

Lily ran up the stairs, across the landing, into one of the many rooms and slammed the door. She leaned against it, breathing heavily, her eyes closed, holding Harry to her chest afraid that if she let go he would fall away from her. This was it. The thing she had been fighting against for more years than she cared to remember.

With a deep breath, Lily opened her eyes and looked around the room she had chosen. It was Harry's room. And it had been Lily's mistake, letting James decorate it. The walls were covered with people on brooms zooming around the room at an alarming speed, passing the quaffle, dodging and hitting bludgers and trying to find the golden snitch. _Quidditch_. Harry giggled as one of the chasers scored a goal and the crowd below the players went wild.

Lily smiled, feeling the familiarity of the room calm her nerves. She walked over to the other side of the room and stood by Harry's crib. James had made it with magic. Beautifully carved mahogany wood with gold paint splashed here and there haphazardly.

This room described James more than he would admit. A true Gryffindor Quidditch fanatic. As if to support this fact, Lily noticed one of the Quidditch players wearing red robes hit another, wearing green, with a Beater's bat.

Harry curled up against Lily's shoulder and sighed, watching the mobile above his bed. Two bludgers and a quaffle were orbiting a snitch while several brooms floated around in the air. Lily nearly laughed even though her heart was beating like a pursued deer's. James had put so much thought into this room that she hadn't had the heart to change it.

Lily gazed out the window above Harry's crib. It faced down into the backyard. Not so much as a blade of grass moved. This stillness disturbed Lily. The world seemed to be standing still . . . waiting for something . . .

BANG!

Lily whirled around, her green eyes glinting. The door was open. And standing in it was a man. He had pale skin and his eyes were flashing red as he pointed his wand at Lily's heart. _Lord Voldemort_.

"Well, well, well . . ." he hissed sibilantly. "So we meet again."

"For the last time," Lily murmured, dazedly.

Voldemort smirked maliciously. "Three times unlucky."

Lily took a step backwards and felt the wood of Harry's crib against her back. She took a deep breath and glanced fleetingly at the still open door.

"There is no way for you to escape," Voldemort drawled boredly, catching her eyes, "or perhaps you are worried about your dear _husband_." He spoke the word as though it was poison he was spitting at her. But maybe to him it was poison, the commitment and love that position required.

Lily's stomach gave a jump. _What has he done to James?!?!_ her mind screamed. But in her heart gloom was descending like a horrendous black cloud. She already knew.

The Dark Lord seemed to be read her mind. "Don't you worry, I finished him off quickly, he felt no pain," he smiled at her like a snake barring its teeth at its next meal. "But the time for talk is over. You know for what I have come."

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" gasped Lily.

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now . . ."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" Lily's voice was steadily rising in pitch, her desperation getting the better of her.

Voldemort smirked at her. "Now, why would I want to do that? You do not have to die, girl. My offer still stands. Join my ranks. For fame; for glory; for your own life! Be sensible. Give me the boy and you will be honoured beyond all Death Eaters . . ."

Lily responded by throwing her wand at the Dark Lord's head, hitting him right between his eyes. She then proceeded to call him several names in french, none of which were very complimentary.

"Fine then, foolish Mudblood!" he snarled at her.

Lily realised that she may not have wanted to throw her wand away like that, but then, for the type of magic she was about to use it wasn't really needed.

"Stand aside - stand aside, girl!" Voldemort roared.

"Never!" she screamed at him, eyes sparkling like green fire.

Voldemort began to laugh. It was a sound so cold and cruel that it could hardly be identified as a laugh. It held no mercy within its icy coils. Lily clutched Harry closer to her. She was - for one of the very few moments in her life - afraid. No, not afraid. _Terrified_.

As Voldemort raised his wand she spun around and lowered Harry into his crib with one fluid movement. She braced herself against the crib's wooden rail and a dry sob escaped her lips. "Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy . . ."

"_Avada__ Kedavra!_"

His words fell on her like a heap of boulders and behind her, Lily could see a rush of green out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly a clam settled inside her and she leant down and whispered in Harry's ear. "_ Dans__ la mort nous allons avoir la victoire_."

As the green wave swept towards her she turned around to face it. If anyone else had been there they may have thought that the light was suspended in time for a brief moment, frozen under Lily's gaze. But after that second, the beam came flooding up to meet her, piercing through her body like brilliant green daggers.

She screamed, high and shrill, and her body fell to the ground in a graceful arc. Before the blackness closed in around her she could have sworn she felt familiar arms catching her as she fell. But then night descended and she knew no more.

---

A colossal green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth was grinning down upon the flaming ruins of a once beautiful house in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The fire lanced through the man's sight like a sword, slashing and tearing at his soul. His mind was numb with shock. After years and years of fighting . . . suddenly it was gone. They had lost. They had lost everything. It had all been a waste. All the sacrifices they had made, freedoms they had given up, loved ones they had lost to the vast darkness had all been in vain. As far as the man slumped on the ground in front of the rubble cared, the world was done for. Sirius' whole life had crashed down around his ears. The Black Flood would rush them, and with their last dam broken they would be left near defenceless.

There was only one anchor left that rooted him to sanity. Remus. Laraleie and her little girl, the haunted creature who desperately needed her father. Tori and the innocent child hidden in the depths of Canada. There was still hope. He and Remus could raise the alarm. Lara and Tori could send reinforcements. If they tread carefully destruction could be avoided.

But suddenly another thought flashed across Sirius' mind. All reason and caution were forgotten as a face surfaced in his mind's eye. A snivelling rat of a man, with small watery eyes that matched those of his familiar. He was laughing. Laughing like he had never laughed in all the long years Sirius had known him. He was laughing at Sirius. For never seeing what he was; for never anticipating what he would do; for _not being able to stop him_!

Suddenly Sirius was on his feet, with every intention of haring after that . . . that _traitor_. But then he heard an agonised howl reached his ears. How many times had he heard that lupine voice, during those long nights back at school? When his friend was transforming, his wolf's mind not holding back his cries like he did when he was human.

With no more than a rustle from the leaves on the ground Sirius was not standing where he had been moments before. A shaggy black dog began to trot towards the flaming house, his tracks beginning where the human ones ended.

---

_Heat.__ Burning. Pain . . ._

_His vision swam, but he shook his head to clear it, clamped his teeth down on the bundle he carried and stumbled on. Every step sent a shot of pain up his legs. His paws were raw and bloody, from tumbling on the debris of the house. He knew in the back of his mind - where any of his human thoughts lingered - that if he didn't make it out of this maze of heat and smoke soon he and the creature he carried would perish here, just two more unidentified victims of an endless war._

_He struggled on, and just when he was about to collapse a dark shape rose out of the smoke clouding his vision. The dog whined inquiringly at him, but he merely fell onto a heap of rocks. The animal grabbed him by the chain around his neck and hauled him and the small bundle out of the fiery ruins._

_He took a gulp of clean air, summoned the remainder of his dwindling strength and began to howl in pain as his bones shifted and contorted . . ._

---

"Remus? _Remus__?!_ Moony, are you ok?"

Remus groaned and tried to lift himself onto his elbows. His arms felt like rubber under his weight and he fell back, gulping in clear air and staring at the stars above. His vision swam and he glanced up exhaustedly. However when he saw Sirius his eyes snapped open and rage coursed through his veins.

"You!" he snarled hoarsely.

Sirius blinked at him. "What about me?"

Remus staggered to his feet and violently pushed Sirius' hand off his shoulder when his old friend reached out to steady him. The anger he had felt at seeing Sirius outside the house of the people he had as good as murdered was rapidly sinking into the weariness that enveloped him.

"How - how could you . . . after all they did for you . . . for all of us . . . and you just - just . . ." Remus coughed incoherently, looking at Sirius and feeling something he had never felt towards him before. _Hatred_.

Sirius stared at him blankly before realisation dawned on him. He paled immediately. "No . . . Remus, I didn't - I never would have . . ."

A red glare was building up behind Remus' eyes. He couldn't see Sirius - one of his oldest friends, the man who had always stood by his friends no matter what the odds were. All he saw was a traitor - a nameless face that had murdered two of the people who were the closest thing to a family that Remus could remember ever having. The wolf in the back of his mind was yowling, clawing off the chains that Remus had restrained it with …

Suddenly he gave a wild snarl and lunged at Sirius. They both fell to the ground, with Remus wildly lashing out at his former friend. He had only landed a few weak blows, however, before exhaustion claimed him and the blackness at the edges of his vision swept forward. He crumpled to the ground beside the small pile of blankets that he had salvaged from the fire and the man that had snatched his best friends from his grasp.

---

Sirius sat unmoving. He should have been expecting this, after all he, Lily and James had not told anyone about switching to Peter. They had been planning on informing Dumbledore tomorrow but with the Potters dead would the Headmaster believe Sirius if he told him? Remus had obviously thought Sirius was the betrayer . . . if only he hadn't been so suspicious! Silently Sirius cursed himself. He had overlooked Peter because he was weaker than the others, the very reason that he should have been suspected to be the spy!

_Azkaban_. Sirius' thoughts turned involuntarily to the sort of future he could now look forward to. If - in all likelihood - the world believed that he was the one who had given Voldemort the Potters then the Ministry would hunt him down and either send him to the wizard prison or administer him with the Kiss as soon as they caught him. He could run, right now, and have a better chance at escaping the clutches of the dementors; _or_ he could hasten after the rat and get his vengeance . . .

Sirius looked around at the ruins of the house that had belonged to generations and generations of Potters. He had spent many a sunny afternoon in there, with James and Remus and _him_. This had been so much more of a home to him than Grimmauld Place. It had been Remus' home too. Turning, Sirius looked at his friend, unconscious on the ground. If Remus was discovered here it would be highly suspicious. He would have to apparate him back to his house or something.

As Sirius stood contemplating his next move his thoughts turned to a track that he personally liked to call 'What The Bloody Green Fire Demons Happened Here?!?!' _Why had Remus been prowling about James's house, in wolf form, **on the new moon**?!_ Sirius knew a fair bit about werewolves, and nowhere had he ever read, heard or saw one transform on any day other than the full moon. This was way too complicated . . .

Remus groaned and stirred a little, startling his brooding companion. He would regain consciousness soon. Sirius grabbed Remus' arms and hauled him to his feet. As he did this the chain that Sirius had dragged the werewolf to safety with swung forward. It had an amber stone set in it, the same color as Remus' eyes. Sirius vaguely remembered that it was an amulet that let Remus keep his clothes intact while he transformed. He couldn't recall who had given it to his friend.

Sirius held onto Remus' cloak tightly and with a soft pop, they vanished into the night.

---

Sirius propped Remus up in the lone chair in the werewolf's kitchen. While it was nowhere near as grand or large or luxurious as Godric's Hollow, Remus would never sell the dingy little house. It was slightly shabby around the edges, but he claimed it had a homey touch and it said a lot about Remus' personality. Somewhat old fashioned, not extravagant or gaudy, everything neatly organised and practical.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. Who knew when he would be able to return here, and examine the fragments of his mangled life? What if the truth was never found out and Remus and Lara and Tori all went to the grave hating him for . . . this?

Remus shifted again and Sirius crept quietly out of the house. He would come back. He would make sure that at least one person knew the truth. He would not surrender himself to the hands of fate and be branded as a murderer and Death Eater. Even if it killed him, he would have his freedom.

Walking over to the motorcycle parked on the lawn - he had left it there when he came to check on Remus earlier that fateful night - Sirius' thoughts turned to the bundle that Remus had pulled out of the fire that had been James' house. He had been so preoccupied, worrying about whether or not his friends would except that he was not the betrayer, that he had not even bothered to look at what the blankets concealed. He would have to go see what that was, although he had been planning to return to Godric's Hollow to try and pick up Wormtail's tracks anyway, so it was no trouble.

Sirius Black settled onto the seat of his motorcycle and took off, roaring away into the darkness. His slightly shadowed, icy blue eyes shone into the darkness of a star-less sky.

---

(**A/N:** If any of you are confused as to whose POV (Point of View) some parts of this chapter were in well, you're in luck, 'cus I'm gonna post a list. Every time you see one of these ---, the story either changes POV, location or time. No time changes in this chapter, as it happens in the time span or a couple of hours but the other ones are there. OK, here's the list.

Remus Lupin - James Potter - Lily Potter - Sirius Black - Remus Lupin (W) - Remus Lupin - Sirius Black - Sirius Black

If you don't know french then you won't be able to make heads or tails of what Lily and James said before they died. But that won't even be mentioned again before we get to like June or sumthin, so don't worry about it. Forget it was even written for all I care.

Hope to see some reviews soon … C ya!)


	2. Prologue Part Two

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Em has daydreams about Harry Potter coming to our school. I, being past the stage of such petty dreams, like to think that sooner or later Death Eaters will blow up our school and we will save Harry from otherwise certain death. Who says maturity is wisdom now, eh?

Prologue Part Two is dedicated to my dad and that wonderful lady at Shaw, who by working together, fixed my internet connection. GO SHAW!!!

This chapter of the bizarre FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

The hyper,

The fantastical,

The maniacal,

The exhausted - due to an erratic sleeping pattern,

And the all around cool cat that I am,

Remick.

****

Prologue

Part Two - Split Infinities

A woman stood amid piles of rubble inside a beautiful house. From the outside it looked as normal, grand and luxurious as can be, but the inside was a complete wreck. Debris and dirt everywhere. When she had started this project years ago she had never expected it to take this long to remake the house. The outside had taken so long . . . they had to replant trees, remake paths, reform the house itself, gather up magical creatures to live in the forest that had nearly all burned down on that night . . .

The woman sighed and her golden brown hair fell forward as she lowered her head in respect. Her blue eyes were shinning over-brightly and she began waving her wand, shoving the piles of what had once been furniture to one side. She made for the stairs. She knew she should wait, knew that Lara would want her to wait, but she couldn't. She was not conscious of the reason behind her strides. She half-glided up the stairs and into one of the many rooms on the upper floor. Inside there were a few small mounds of rubble, which were pushed aside with a flick of her wand.

Once she was inside the room, all she could do was stare. The wallpaper, which should have displayed a wild and comedic Quidditch game, was silent as a grave. There was not a single wall-paper-person in sight. The window, which should have been raining light into the room, was dusty and grimy.

She walked over to Gryffindor end of the pitch and stopped in front of the hoops. She could remember back to her Gryffindor days . . . she had been a superb Keeper . . . Slowly she traced her index finger over the rim of the middle ring. When she pulled her hand back the goal post glowed brightly for a moment before a hole appeared in the wall, right in the middle of the hoop. The lady cautiously reached her hand in and brushed the tips of her fingers against what felt like an ancient piece of parchment.

She took the small letter out of the whole in the wall and the secret compartment vanished. For a few minutes she just stared at the signatures at the bottom, her mind suspended is shock. Then her eyes moved to the top of the parchment and she read.

Through all the long years of her life she had held strong to her beliefs. She had kept hope where others had not. Even Lara had seemed to lose her faith. But this . . . this proved them all wrong. This was the sign she had been waiting for.

The brown haired woman turned the paper over. Her joy doubled when she spotted her own name. _Dearest Tori_ . . . This was it! She had been searching the newspapers, asking all her contacts and hoping incessantly for a sign like this! It was fate!

She stood up and strode out of the house. She would send an owl to Dumbledore immediately. Then she and Rose would return to Britain. And they would be met with open arms by the man that they hadn't seen in over fifteen years . . .

---

Night was settling in around her. She could feel it in her bones. But as the thick foliage let no external light penetrate the depths of this forest, nestled deep in the Canadian wilderness, the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon would go unnoticed.

The trees were flying past her, blurring into a sea of green leaves and black shadows, as she urged her horse on faster. _Flicker_. The great black mare was the fastest horse in her stables and was by far the most intelligent animal she could have ever hoped to meet. She could never claim ownership over such a glorious creature. They had braved too many adventures together, as companions and partners, to regard each other with anything other than respect and pride.

She shook her head to clear it and adjusted the girl clinging to her so that she could see over the teen's head. The girl's eyes were clenched shut, tight, and her arms were latched around her mother's neck, as though afraid that if she let go she would slip into darkness. She was almost the exact opposite of her mother in every way. Her black hair, streaked with silver, flew out behind her as Flicker galloped through the woods and her tall, pale form was curled up on the saddle in front of her mother. Her mother could never remember a time when she had been able to hold onto her daughter like this, the only thing saving her from falling over the edge . . .

Her bright green eyes narrowed and she dug her heels into Flicker's sides. Her whitish blonde tresses swung down in front of her eyes as her mount rounded a sharp corner and she impatiently brushed them away. Her petit form was exhausted, she could no longer remember how long they had been riding, just knew that they had a ways to go yet.

Suddenly, dread settled into her heart as she felt the arms around her neck go slack. She swiftly grabbed hold of her falling daughter with both hands, abandoning the reins. Flicker knew the way.

"Abby . . ." the blonde woman whispered worriedly. Her daughter, Abby, turned her head weakly to look at her and gave a muffled sound from the back of her throat. Her eyes were wide, and their usual amber color was clouded by purple. _The venom_. "Hold on, _ma chérie_."

This is it, she slightly frantically. _The Fifth Stage. If I can't get Abby to the Tree soon then she won't make it . . . NO!_ she straitened her shoulders fiercely and took out her wand. _I can't think like that . . . she **will** make it . . . if she doesn't what will I tell -_

Abruptly, she was flung from her thoughts as a dark shape came flying out of the trees, knocked her off her steed and fell on top of her on the ground. From the corner of her eye, she could see her only daughter, slumped forward in the saddle, turning her head weakly, searching for her mother, atop of a majestic black horse with ripples of green in its mane and tail. As long as Abby was with Flicker, no harm would come to her. They were almost out of sight now, and she could hear her mare neighing and whinnying. Yes, they would be fine.

Now her attention turned to her attacker. He was clad in expensive-looking black robes, with a silver trim and had his hood pulled up to hide his face. He stood up gracefully, dusted himself off and looked down at the woman lying at his feet. She could have sworn that she saw a malicious smile play across his shadowed features.

From the ground she watched as the man lowered his hood and had to stop herself from letting out a gasp of shock and anger. His was a face that she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello, hello," he murmured quietly, amber eyes flashing, the very image of the calm before a storm. The trusted brother that turns and stabs his sibling in the back. "What brings you here, Laraleie, Guardian?"

---

(**A/N:** Ok, so this is up now - and technically it is Mon night so you can't kill me!!! - and Emily and I just have to work out where Ch 1 ends before we put that up. No one has emailed me, although the reason behind that might just be cuz my msn is broken. Drop me a line remick.palmershaw.ca if I still haven't replied on msn, k?

Now that we have done the intros for Tori and Lara (Laraleie), will anyone venture a guess as to where we are taking this? You know that Abby (Abbika) is Lara's daughter, and obviously Rose is Tori's (and if you didn't, well, I just told you, so . . .). Can anyone guess who their dads are?

The intros to Rose and Abby come next and from there the duo meet the trio (ha ha, Rose and Abby meet Harry, Ron and Hermione). Well they don't actually meet the entire trio . . . but I've said too much already.

Wish me luck at Fencing tomorrow, last week I sucked . . . but that might be cuz I stayed up till like 1:00 am that night before.

Night!

GO R&R!!! NOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!)


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Emily's _petit amie _(French for boyfriend, lol) was telling me about how in this other Fic, Harry fell off his broom and sprouted wings out of his back. I was way ahead of him, asking if the change was permanent and how my dearest Draco reacted to the wingy thingy. Only after he had assured me that Harry was not disfigured and that Malfoy was very freaked out, did I proceed to roll on the floor laughing.

Chapter One is dedicated to J.K. Rowling, without whom this Fic, or any others, would not have been possible. (Alternate Reason: I'm tired and am also having trouble making coherent sentences. J.K.R. was the first person that came to mind. Besides, nothing remotely interesting has happened to me as of late, so I have no inspiration.)

This chapter of the wacky FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

Emily

AND

Remick

****

Chapter One

Of Old Lives And New Beginnings

Rose sighed. She was feeling really angry at the world at the moment. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts. She would have to leave all her friends behind. She would have rather stayed at Malkansi with Abbika. Rose felt a tear fall down her cheek, but wiped it away and continued packing. She had so many memories here. Like the time she and Abby had taken her mom's makeup, spilt nail polish on the white carpet, and covered it with a rug. Why did she have to go?

"Rose, are you ready yet?"

Rose shook her head. Her mom always yelled up the stairs, rather than come up herself.

"Do you need help with your suitcase?" _Wow_, the teenager thought. _She actually came up_.

Rose smiled weakly. "Sure," she replied. She was having trouble closing the over-full suitcases.

Once the pair got them closed, they brought the suitcases down the stairs. Then Rose's curiosity got the better of her. "Mom," she inquired thoughtfully. " Why do we have to move to Britain?"

Tori smiled but Rose felt the tension that was suddenly filling the room. "I have some business to attend to with Albus Dumbledore."

Rose groaned. "But couldn't I stay here with Abby? I'll be going back to school soon!"

She could tell her mother was really getting annoyed. She could also see that something else was there . . . a sort of desperation. "You're going to Hogwarts, and that's final!"

Rose shrugged, giving into her mother's wishes.

---

I'm so tired of being here

A girl sat on the floor in the middle of a cluttered room. It looked as though she was halfway done packing for a trip. A backpack was open in front of her and she was putting clothes, books and trinkets inside it. Her face was set, but her amber eyes shone with unshed tears.

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

The girl had finished packing a stack of books into her bag. She glanced around the room for any stray items she had missed and her eyes landed on the mirror. Her face was reflected back at her, her black hair pulled back into a braid with the streaks of silver in it dim and gloomy.

And if you have to leave

Around her face in the mirror were pictures. They were moving, as was custom in the wizarding world. Some of the photos depicted the girl herself, standing alone in different places; some showed her with a girl her age. This girl was a fair bit shorter than the first with brown hair and blonde highlights. All of the other pictures were of the first girl and a woman, slightly shorter than herself with white blonde hair and a demonic grin.

I wish that you would just leave

In one picture, at the very top of mirror, the woman was jinxing the black haired girl's silver streaks to stand on end. The black haired girl was wearing an expression of mild annoyance and great amusement, in the picture, before she turned on the woman and bewitched her hands to turn into large white paws, so that she dropped her wand.

Because your presence still lingers here

The girl sitting on the floor watched this show silently. A strand of silver hair fell across her face and she pushed it back angrily. She stood up slowly and stepped closer to the mirror. She traced her finger over the picture's surface.

And it won't leave me alone

Half finished thoughts were swirling around, inside her head. Scenes and images from her life flashed before her mind's eye. The bitter taste of guilt hung in the cool air.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Her eyes stung and she swayed on her feet, before collapsing onto the floor. Her body ached with the lingering pain from that day . . . the day her life had sunk into this pit . . . some scars she knew would never leave her completely.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Silent tears flowed down her face and fought for air. The music in her head was drowning her, suffocating, smothering . . .

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

She had to escape . . . had to get away . . .

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

But Rose had always sad that she had never been sane. Did it really matter?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Guilt . . . grief, anger, hatred, sorrow, self-pity . . . all other emotions were consumed by the horrible wave of guilt. If she hadn't been here, then none of this would have happened . . .

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

She felt like slitting her throat and watching the blood flow onto the floor, meaningless as life itself, falling into a bottomless pit of despair. They had held each other together . . . comforted each other, been there for each other . . . and now she was gone . . .

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Suddenly all was calm. The last notes of the music faded from her head and she sat up and drew a shaky hand across her eyes. Her sleeve came away wet with tears. But even as she sat there, she could feel the despair ebbing, the grief and guilt receding.

She had been alone before. This was not so different.

She stared at the picture-people's antics for a while from the floor before standing up and plucking the photo off the mirror and turning it over. On the back there was a design, with a silver full moon in the background and three paw prints in the foreground. The one on the left was white, outlined in green and the one on the right was silver, outlined in amber. The one in the middle was a swirl of black and silver, outlined in green and amber.

The girl sighed quietly and began to finish her packing. She collected the other pictures off the mirror and set them on the floor next to her pack. She then took out her wand, tapped the side of the bag and a pocket, that hadn't been visible before, appeared. She carefully placed all of the pictures into the secret pocket. Slowly, she walked over to the bed in the corner of the room and pulled a package out from under the pillow.

It was a handmade book, with a cloth cover that had been embroidered with a strange design. The cloth was a beautiful dark blue, becoming lighter and lighter until it was white around the thread design, so you could see it properly. An augurey and a phoenix were entwined around the letter 'M' in the midst of the white section. The birds were bound at the neck by two snakes, one white with gold eyes, the other black with silver eyes. In the talons of the birds were two wands, each of which was shooting sparks up above the 'M', forming a beaver. The 'M' itself was purple at the top, changing smoothly into an icy blue at the bottom. The thread stood out brightly and the cloth had a sleek gleam to it.

Abbika clasped the book to her chest and wondered if she dared open it. Her mother had left it to her for when she felt that the time was right . . .

With a shake of her head Abbika placed the book in the secret pocket of her pack with the pictures. Then she shouldered her bag, grabbed a broom lying on the floor and faced the window. She was standing on a beautiful rug, with all its designs interwoven and carefully depicted. In the center was the same crest that was on the blue book. Around it were several others. Two wands emitting golden sparks; a crimson ship impaled upon an iceberg with dolphins and seals swimming around it; and a badger, an eagle, a snake and a lion surrounding the letter 'H'.

Abbika took a deep breath, lowered the broom onto the rug, took out her wand and murmured a few choice words. The rug surged into the air and crashed through the window. It hit the glass at an upward angle so that the broken shards didn't hit its rider.

Looking around the see if anyone had seen her, Abbika Surreda began to fly to the eastern coast of Canada, where she would continue to fly to Britain.

---

Rose sighed. She and her Tori had bee working on their new house for a week and it was still a disaster. Her mom had told her that the house had belonged to some of her old friends, and they had left it to her in their will.

The girl scanned the room for a sign of her mother's presence. She was so bored . . . she _had_ to get away from here! Finally Rose found her standing by a large window facing the front yard.

"Mom," she called.

Tori looked up and walked over, smiling slightly. "What is it, honey?"

Rose groaned. No self-respecting teenager _ever_ desires to be called honey.

"I'm going to - what's it called . . . Oh ya, Diagon Alley. I'll get out some money down there for lunch."

Tori sighed as she shook her long hair out of her face. It figured that her daughter would get bored at the prospect of work. She handed Rose her vault key and some extra money so that the young witch could catch the Knight Bus.

Rose rolled her eyes as her mom handed her a piece of paper with the directions to various shops on it. She then walked over to the door and left with a quick wave. No matter how much she would've rather stay in Canada, she still couldn't wait to prowl around for a bit before settling down in a joke shop and hexing passers-by.

Rose summoned the Knight Bus and realised within minutes that this was not her favorite way to travel. By the time she arrived at Diagon Alley she was feeling slightly green.

Having grown up in the countryside, as most wizarding families did in North America, Rose was awed and amazed by the crowd of witches and wizards in the packed Alley. She simply stood and stared for a few moments, letting her eyes drink in her surroundings. Then she began to walk around a bit, not really watching where she was going.

Suddenly, Rose banged into something quite solid. She heard a muffled groan, as she fell to the ground.

---

Abbika stared glumly around her room. The paint on the walls was peeling, the dusty window let in hardly any light and the only pieces of furniture aside from her broom, carpet and bag were a bed in the corner and a chair missing a leg. She could have gotten better accommodations but that would have cost more money and she hadn't brought a lot with her when she had taken a flying carpet over from Canada. She needed to get to the European Gringotts, to transfer the money she had been saving up.

Abbika had gotten the cheapest and oldest room in the Leaky Cauldron after her flight to Britain. She could have bought comfort and security by taking the SeaTrain but again, that cost money and she didn't keep that much lying around in her pockets. Besides she had gotten a carpet from her mother for her birthday, she had her license, and was a very experienced driver. The fact that her license only applied if she had an adult with her was a mere technicality. When she turned sixteen in October she would legally be allowed to drive without an adult so taking a spin a li'l earlier wouldn't do much harm. At least she hadn't been caught.

So here she was, alone in a crummy room in some British wizarding inn. It was not the best way to start a new life.

---

(**A/N:** OK, so this is all of Ch1! YAY! R&R! Tell me what you think or Abby and Rose. My character is Abbika, obviously, and Rose was created by Emily! We each write our own character's parts. Emily writes for Rose and I do Abby. If we ever switch it up, we will inform you, lol.

In the first Rose part she mentions Malkansi. Malkansi is the largest wizarding school in Canada, and both Rose and Abby attend. It's a play on words, using the french phrase _mal chance_, or bad luck in english. The lyrics from the first Abby part are from an Evanescence song, My Immortal, that I thought fit perfectly. Hopefully you have guessed what happened to Abby's mum, although it will become a major key to the plot, so if you didn't quite get it, don't worry, it'll come up again later.

Thanx to all who reviewed! Especially Siri Lupin, who is our most frequent reviewer, and froggy girl AKA Sam! I didn't forget you Sam! Like my sense of humor, eh? Mwahahahaha!

Any opinions/flames/angry rants/scolding/cheering/whooping/whatev should be posted in a Review! Lol, as long as it's sumthin I'll take it! Well, I gotta go work on that song page . . . Night!

Remick)


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Emily - ahem - _dislikes_ Draco Malfoy. I was in an Insult The Blonde Haired Git mood when I wrote parts of this. Be forewarned!

Chapter Two is dedicated to the FanFiction author Siri Lupin, whose wonderful FanFic has given me much insight into the world of the Marauders. Also, she is writing a book and is nineteen, which I admire very much. So here's to Siri Lupin! Write more soon!

Warning: Craziness Factor 75% If you think this is crazy, you ain't seen nothing yet!

This chapter of the nutty FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

Remick

AND

Emily

****

Chapter Two

New Friends And Unnecessary - Yet Relevant To The Plot - Enemies

After lying down for a bit to recover her strength, Abbika had decided to go down to Diagon Alley to have some fun. That Tom character, that worked in the Leaky Cauldron, had told her what to do.

Taking out her wand - a long, thin slip of cypress wood - Abbika tapped one of the bricks above the dustbin.

She took a step back and watched as an archway appeared in the wall. She grinned and stepped through, watching over her should as the arch disappeared.

---

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" said a voice frantically from beside Rose. She shook her head and glanced at the girl sitting beside her, whom she had knocked over.

She appeared to be about Rose's age, with bushy brown hair and a friendly air around her. The girl was looking anxiously at Rose at the moment and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. Rose took it and stood up.

"Are you alright?"

Rose gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, but I think I was the one that knocked you over, so I should be asking you, eh?"

The other girl smiled. "That's quite OK." She looked down at Rose (because she was slightly taller) curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen you before, do you go to Hogwarts? What year? What's your name? Your accent sounds strange, where are you from?"

She said all this without drawing a breath and Rose laughed and clapped twice. Her companion looked at her a little strangely but Rose was used to this. She wouldn't have felt at home without passers-by giving her strange looks.

Smirking haughtily, Rose began. "Well, I come from way across the rather large expanse of water separating our two splendid continents. Canuckiland. Beaverton. Mapleville. None of those names ring a bell? How 'bout Canada? Eh, eh, eh? You know I looked up 'eh' in the dictionary once and -" Rose promptly broke out in a fit of laughter at Hermione's bewildered expression.

"Off-topic, am I? You should hear what it sounds like to have a conversation between a bunch of us . . ." she trailed off wistfully. She was thinking about Malkansi again . . . and Abby . . . and Sisi and Nick and Kasai and Yassio and Jack . . . and even Vienno . . . Rose shook her head to clear it and grinned maniacally at Hermione when she looked at her concernedly.

"Sorry, I drifted off for a moment there. But I seem to recall you askin' about Hogwarts. Well, I've never been here in England before, not that I can remember at least, but I will be going to Hogwarts this year. I'll be in my sixth. You go there too?"

She could tell that this girl was slightly amused at the way she was flitting between topics like a vampire over the countryside. "Yes, I'll be in my sixth year in September too. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are -"

But she was interrupted when a distraction presented itself in the form of a malicious fair-haired boy. He strode arrogantly up to Hermione and glared at her out of steely grey eyes.

"Looking for some new comrades, Granger? What's the matter, can't stand the smarmy celebrity and the impoverished weasel anymore?" The youth turned away from the extremely angry young witch in front of him and looked at Rose with an expression that said 'Get down on your knees and bow before me or suffer my wrath!'. Rose felt like throwing up on his impeccably shiny black shoes. "You must be the new girl. I've heard about you. You see, I unlike Granger here, have connections."

"Oh, that may be true," Hermione said acidly. "But I, unlike Malfoy, have morals."

Malfoy turned so that his back was to Rose and whispered so that only Hermione could hear. "You'll pay for that Granger." His voice was filled with malice, but Hermione shrugged it off.

Malfoy turned back to Rose. "You would do well, girl, not to go mucking about with folk like that." He smirked sardonically. "They are a disgrace to the pureblood that runs in our veins. Running off with Muggles, of all the filth on this Earth . . . but I digress. I, am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Rose gave a rather loud hoot of laughter, which could be heard all through the circle of onlookers that was gathering around Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and the mysterious new girl. Hermione rolled her eyes at Rose behind Malfoy's back. Several young wizards and witches around them were smiling too, although most were clue-less as to what the joke was. The few who knew were quick to let the others in on the secret.

"Do you even know what you just quoted?" Rose asked, with the air of someone holding a broomstick above someone else's head and whacking them with it. Malfoy's smirk slipped a bit.

"Well, I'll tell you then, moron. A Muggle movie. Bond, James Bond. I like my martinis shaken, not stirred, thanks. Ooooooooooh, look at me, Muggles suck, but now I'm gonna go and quote a crummy Muggle movie, unconscious of why everyone is laughing at me. My name means dragon in Latin, aren't I special? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeh, I'll just go, grow out my luxurious blonde hair and become a hippie! Mwahahahahahahahaaa, who's the Dis-Master now, eh? Mr. Everyone-should-bow-down-to-me-'cus-I'm-a-spoiled-brat-that-thinks-he's-the-top! Now, I confess, I dunno much about how you Brits mock each other, but my mom says that 'accursed, blustering, idiot of a git' is a sufficient insult on most occasions."

Rose took a deep breath. Then, after taking in the flabbergasted expressions on the faces of her audience, enemy and friend she gave a victorious smile and turned to walk away. But Malfoy's hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "I would have thought that you would have been able to see how they cover our lands in their filth," he said, in a cold, hard voice. "But if you prefer to run amongst the slime of this world, the mud-bloods, Muggle-lovers, half-breeds and -"

"Malfoy! Sod off before I -" A red haired boy had shoved his way through the crowd and with the intention of biting Mr. Dragon's head off. But he was cut off as Rose grabbed the whitish blonde haired boy's arm, summoned her strength and flung him over her shoulder.

This was quite a feat, as the boy was a good deal taller than she was. Everyone began applauding and Rose was slightly startled. You'd think these kids had never been taught Basic Muggle Defence, the way they were going on. With the right leverage you could take anyone that opposed you, if they weren't suspecting it.

Rose looked down at Malfoy and was pleased to see that he looked a good deal less proud and haughty lying on his back in the mud. She smiled (if barring your teeth ferociously can be called a smile) down at him. "I'd help you up, but I wouldn't want any of _your_ filth getting on me, now would I?"

Then she strode away, between Hermione and the red-haired boy, her new friends.

---

Abbika was getting pretty bored by now. She had been browsing through Diagon Alley for over an hour, gone to Gringotts, taken out some money, gotten all of her school supplies and even gotten a stack of books for background reading. According to her favorite teacher back at Malkansi, however, what she called background reading was more 'escaping from boredom by means of completely superfluous literary exploration'. It didn't matter, either way. Sure, the books looked interesting, but Abbika had been genuinely disappointed that she had not yet come across a single Prankster's Paradise. She would have even settled for a Novelty Corner at the moment.

Sighing, Abbika decided to try one last store. Her eyes settled on a sign that read Weasley's Wizard Weazes. It was flashing various vivid colors and below the name was a picture. Someone appeared to be throwing a cauldron at another someone, who had a badge with a green snake on it. _Charming_, thought Abbika.

She stepped inside the store and looked around, eyes wide. "A joke shop!" she squealed in delight. Then she took a deep breath, grabbed one of the purple baskets sitting next to the door and ran through the store maniacally.

As Abbika ran, she picked up about three of each item and chucked them haphazardly in her box. After five minutes of this she was standing back where she had started, holding an over-filled basket that weighed almost as much as she did, gazing around to see if she had missed anything, happier than she had been since . . .

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey -" he started to say from behind Abbika. He must have snuck up on her, and she was so startled that she dropped her bag, spun around and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Abbika blinked and looked down at the man lying spread-eagled at her feet. He looked to be only a few years older than her (although slightly shorter) and had fiery, red hair. His eyes were staring surprisedly out at her from his freckled face.

"Oh, erm . . ." she stuttered, embarrassed. She shook her head to clear it and smiled down at him. "Need help getting up?"

He nodded and she held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'm Abbika, Abby's fine though. I'm willing to bet that you don't get many kids in here that try attack you, eh?"

He smiled. "You're right there. I'm George Weasley. My twin brother and I own this shop. I noticed that you had quite a handful here," he nodded at the pile of merchandise, scattered across the floor, "and came to see if you wanted help."

"Hold on," Abby took out her wand and waved it in a line over top of the pile that had fallen out of the bag. It all began hurtling back towards Abby and George, but most of it made it to the basket. A couple stray articles bounced off the pair and into the basket. One or two missed completely and ricocheted off the walls until they too fell on top of the pile. Abby noticed out of the corner that George was watching this bit of elementary magic with a look of mild incredulity.

She turned back to George and frowned sternly at him. She would have looked fairly intimidating had she not been visibly struggling to hold down a fit of laughter. "Now, would you care to tell me why exactly you were sneaking up on me in the first place?"

"Ah, well, you see," George lowered his voice to a conspirational whisper and Abby leaned closer to hear. "My brother, Fred, and I, we made a bet with each other. Everyday, which ever of us that can get a customer to jump the highest has to buy the other lunch. I had to buy for Fred yesterday," George shook his head sadly. "But I do believe that today I've won!"

Abby grinned brightly. "I concur. I could have sworn I jumped all the way back home when you tapped me on the shoulder. Luckily I managed to realise that you weren't attacking me before I landed any serious blows, eh?"

George took a mock bow and offered her his hand. She stared at him for a moment, then handed him her basket and swept off towards the front desk. He followed, shaking his head.

He emptied out all of her purchases and began to rifle through it, checking prices. "So where is home for you anyways? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts."

Abby looked puzzled for a moment before her brain clicked. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea what you were talking about for a moment there. Hogwarts is the Wizard School though, right? Yah, I'm from way across the _pond_." She put a lot of emphasis on the word pond. "Canada, the true north, strong and free." She grinned.

"Okay," George said sarcastically. He gave her a mocking look that clearly stated 'I think you are absolutely crazy'. "Well, what brings a fine young witch like yourself all the way over here?"

Abby grinned psychotically. "It's a little complicated. You see, firstly, my ruff, er, I mean roof, was melting -" she could tell that George was seriously doubting her sanity now, "- then my dogsled broke down and my polar bears all caught colds and all the beavers went 'round the bend and started trying to make a dam on top of my chimney and I think the house was about to explode, which may have had something to do with my shoving a couple o' handfuls of Exploding Fireballs up the chimney . . ." she trailed off.

George raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Now, I'm just gonna ask you to take a few deep breaths and -" he noticed Abby was glaring at him fiercely. "What?"

"Your eyebrow! Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be able to lift _one_ eyebrow. See, look," she wiggled her eyebrows. It created an aura of complete and certain craziness. "I could eyebrow circles around you, but never lift just one!"

George raised his eyebrow again, successfully aggravating Abby. "OK, so that comes to a total of," he let out a low whistle, "thirty three Galleons."

Abby looked worriedly at the small money pouch in her hand, which looked as if it could have held one Knut if you stretched it out, then grinned wickedly at Fred before emptying the bags content onto the counter. Apparently, the bag was much roomier than it appeared, because a mass of bronze and silver coins flowed out, dotted with a few gold pieces.

"Would you mind helping me counting it out?" she asked sweetly, gesturing to the small pile, which consisted of mostly Knuts.

George winked. "No problem!" With that, he whipped out his wand and prodded the pile with it. The bronze pieces formed little piles of their own before transforming into silver Sickles, then they formed piles and turned into gold coins. After a minute there was only a small heap of golden Galleons and a few other scattered coins.

After counting the money, George looked up at Abby. "Twenty-eight Galleons, thirteen Sickles and seven Knuts. Got anymore up your sleeve?"

Abby looked pensive for a moment, then leaned over, reached behind George's ear and pulled out two more galleons. She tossed them into the mound and sighed. "Well, that's the last of it. All the money I got out of Gringotts to buy stuff throughout the school year. Eh well, maybe I should've bought less books, hmmm?"

George nodded remorsefully. Then he smiled and looked around to see if anyone was watching, before beckoning Abby closer and whispering in her ear.

"Now, Fred and I have never had anyone work for us before . . . but as you seem to be in a bit of a pinch and as I am getting a free lunch today, I think I'll put in a good word for you. If Fred agrees, you could work here for the summer, eager as you are for pranks. Now, the pay wouldn't be glamorous -" he stopped there, suddenly noticing that Abby was clearly not paying him any attention, dancing in circles around the shop.

He shrugged, packaged her stuff up, checked his watch and decided to leave her for a bit, see if she was a little less crazy when he came back. George headed out the door to have lunch with his twin, the Canadian girl twirling her way around the store behind him.

---

Rose was glad to find herself getting on so well with her two new pals. Sure, her mom had _said_ she would have no problem making friends, but that's what mom's are supposed to say.

Hermione was very smart and knew all kinds of stuff. Rose found herself thinking that Abby would've probably enjoyed talking to the brainiac too. But she shook herself out of those thoughts and thought about other stuff.

Ron, the red haired wizard, was alright. He was less of a bookworm than Hermione and liked to joke around. For the first time since coming to Britain, Rose felt at ease.

Glancing up and down Diagon Alley Rose sighed. She _still_ hadn't found a prank store! _Ron'll probably know where the best place to go is_, she thought idly. _Hermione's too, eh, smart for pranks. Shame though, with her brains we could really wreak some havoc._

Rose poked Ron to get his attention. "Ron, do you know where I can find some prank stores?"

Ron grinned and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, my brothers own a joke shop just down there." Ron pointed back behind them.

Rose smiled. "Well, I'm gonna take a look. Who's with me?"

Before Ron could reply, Hermione side-stepped him. "We would, but we have to meet Ron's mum in a bit. A friend of ours couldn't make it today and we have to get his supplies too. But if we don't see you here again, we'll catch you on the train."

Waving, Rose raced down the street to where Ron had pointed. Finally she found the store. _Weasley's Wizard Weazes_. "Nice use of alliteration," she said to herself, laughing. Rose took a moment to admire the picture, which she found expressed her nature perfectly. That was Rose in a nutshell. Rose's lips twitched and she walked into the store, then gasped in shock.

There was a girl running around the store. She was wearing an ecstatic expression and was whirling and dancing, oblivious to the world. She had waist-length black hair, streaked with silver and bright amber eyes. Her skin was pale and she was quite tall.

Rose stared at the girl in shock, then cried out, "Abby!"

The girl stopped so quickly that she fell on her face. "Rose?!"

"OH MY GOD, I KNOW YOU!" they shrieked in unison.

---

(**A/N:** OK, so some of you may have noticed the Craziness Factor in this chapter. Or as our idol JKR would say, the _aura of distinct dottiness_. So whether it's CF or AoDD it is there and if you can't handle it then there is no use hanging around, lol. Abby and Rose have distinctly dotty personalities, gals after my own heart (Emily too, lol) and in future chapters they will only get wilder. ENJOY!

Y'all may have noticed my Vampire mention in one of the Rose parts. I have read The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan and fallen in love with it. In these books, vampires can **flit**, like running really fast, but instead of over-excerpting themselves, the world just kind of slips by. So, you all know what to do. READ DARREN SHAN'S BOOKS NOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Hem, hem.

We also mentioned a couple of stores that Abby and Rose have been to in Canada. Prankster's Paradise, which is the best of the best and Novelty Corner, which is little kid stuff. Neither of these stores really exist tho.

When Abby and Rose yell "OMG I kno you!" that's based on a true story. Ya see, my old friend Thea and I used to say that all the time to each other at our basketball practices. We were _so_ cool. _Really_.

Well, I think that's all. C ya!

Remick)


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Emily is getting very excited about the new Harry Potter movie, which comes out in less than fifty days. She is almost hysterical with all the pent up energy and hyperness. I however have - cough - remained dignified - cough - and have not succumbed to - cough - bouncing off the walls … _yet_.

Chapter Three is dedicated to the author neutral, for her brilliant Of Western Stars series. What would have happened if Sirius Black escaped Azkaban six years earlier and rescued Harry Potter from the Dursleys? Throw in Remus Lupin, soccer and the abused six year old savior of the wizarding world and you've got the first story in the Western Stars universe. Read on to watch as Harry makes his way through Hogwarts, aided and abetted by an over protective godfather and an only slightly less protective second godfather who both attempt to spoil him rotten. Hilarity ensues. Includes the Pantry of Doom featuring many cannibalistic gingerbread men and a colony of rabid chocolate frogs.

**Warning:** Craziness Factor - 83.33333333333333331675489023% - Quite a bit crazier than the last chapter - as you can probably tell by the number, lol - although we still haven't reached maximum mayhem yet.

This chapter of the ghoulish FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

Remick

AND

Emily

**Chapter Three**

When Owls Attack And Introductions Get Really Messed Up 

A full moon shone ethereally above the rooftops of the houses in a silent suburb. The wind blew gently, rustling the branches of a severely trimmed tree. A few leaves came loose and fluttered down to rest on the face of a thin teen, sitting in the midst of the tree's arms, bathed in the brilliance of the moonlight. His eyelids, pale and waxy from lack of sleep, flickered open and he wearily lifted up his hand to brush away the leaves.

_So tired … sleep … if only I could sleep …_ The boy shook his head sharply, futilely fighting the inevitable. _So exhausted …_

_Sleep was looming over him like an ominous cloud … The cloud shifted and fluttered, like a veil in a high wind … Ghostly shadows were drifting through the veil, faceless beings, meaningless vagabond souls … Four of the shadows was gliding towards him, becoming clearer the closer they came. He could make out two men and two women … The men both had black hair - one's handsomely long, the other's untidy and wild. One woman had long, vibrant red curls and the other whitish blond tresses. Two pairs of vivid green eyes stared out at him from their slightly blurry faces … The straight black haired man's slightly haunted black eyes were lit with laughter … The red head and the other man were clutching each other like they were afraid if they let go they would loose themselves … The man's hazel eyes held his gaze and he was drowning, falling through clouds of icy fog …_

_Then the scenery changed … he was surrounded by trees … agonised howls rent the night air … a large greyish-black wolf was dashing through the underbrush … yowling, crying to its kin … but no answering calls came …_

_He was in a small room in a stone castle, facing a desk littered with stray bits of parchment and large heaps of paperwork … he turned around to see a woman with long dark brown hair gazing out of a large window at the serene celestial body above her, the moonlight reflected brilliantly in her silver eyes …_

_Another woman stood alone on a hilltop … she had her face to the moon … she was howling … howling like a wolf … calling to them … a young boy was standing beside her, shaking slightly as the magical creatures crept up to the hill … they gathered around woman and child in a circle … the moon's rays made their motley group intimidating, outlining the shadows of the trees around them, their keen eyes shining with the excitement of the night …_

_A girl with gold streaked brown hair was lying on her stomach on a red and gold four-poster bed, watching the moon outside her window with a faintly frustrated look … she was twirling the amulet on a necklace around her neck between her fingers … In the room across the hall from the girl's a woman lay in a bed, decked out in colors identical to her daughter's, golden brown hair tumbling down onto the red, gold fringed pillow, looking at a picture of a young man and herself. The man was laughing and waving, black eyes radiating happiness as he slung his other arm around the woman's younger-picture-self's shoulders only to have her shove him to the ground before helping him up and kissing him lightly on the lips. Old tears stained the picture as well as fresh ones …_

_He was in a small, dank room … the air was heavy with a strong silencing spell … a black wolf, who was streaked with silver, the same shade that painted the tip of its tail and paws, was ripping apart the scant amount of furniture scattered around the room … the creature had a chain around its neck, adorned with two pendants which glittered faintly in the meagre silver light …_

_A pale man with glowing red eyes was laughing cruelly as a person writhed and shrieked at his feet … as he watched the man's right arm caught his eye … an arm made entirely of silver … then the red-eyed man turned on him and he was struggling in vain, trying to stop the agonised yells that were torn from his throat … then the pain was gone and all that was left was the dull throbbing of his scar …_

The boy in the tree awoke with a jolt, his green eyes snapping open and blinking rapidly in the early morning sunlight. He took a shaky breath looked around disorientedly, his wild black hair even messier from his night in the tree. He was drenched in sweat, the lingering images of the nightmare fresh in his mind.

Slowly he lowered himself down from his perch and made his way towards the house, shoving the memories from the dreams out of his mind. It was useless trying to figure out what they meant. He didn't even recognise most of the people he dreamt about. He began to make breakfast, working to stop his mind from drifting … but the pair of hazel eyes haunted him throughout his waking hours …

---

"Ron!" Hermione ran over to her friend, who had just gotten on the Hogwarts Express and was looking for a place to sit. "Here, this compartment's free, drop your stuff off in."

Ron smiled and dragged his trunk into the room with one hand, while balancing a cage with the other. Inside the cage was a tiny little owl, who did not make Ron's job any easier by flying around the small enclosure, hooting rapidly.

Hermione took the cage, whispered, "Hush Pig," and put the unreasonably named creature on one of the seats. Then she turned around and made for the door. When Ron didn't follow, she sighed exasperatedly and yanked his arm. _Hard_.

"C'mon Ron, we have to go to the prefects' meeting!"

He followed her reluctantly down several of the train's corridors in silence. Finally he voiced the question that had been on his mind since he had reached the platform. "'Mione, you haven't seen Harry yet, have you?"

Hermione shifted anxiously and kept walking briskly towards the prefect carriage. "No, I haven't. You?"

"No," Ron frowned slightly. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Hermione shook her head slowly. "Probably. But he'll be here. He wouldn't just not come. What I'm worried about is how he'll turn up."

Ron looked at her curiously. "Hmmm?"

"Well, you know Harry's never really had any family," Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "And when he met Sirius, it was a sort of life saver to him. But now … Ron, I wish we had been able to go to the Burrow with him!"

"Eh?" Ron noted at her sudden show of emotion curiously.

"I'm worried. If we had been able to see him, maybe we could have helped somehow! I'm afraid that … you saw what Cedric's death did to him."

"You know if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's orders we'd've gone for him in a flash," sighing, Ron looked gloomily out a window, looking at the crowd on the platform. Harry was not among them. "But what, you think Harry's gonna come back and be a raging lunatic?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione shook her head, sending bushy hair flying. "No …" she murmured. "I'm hoping against hope that when he come back he won't shut us out."

Ron stopped and stared at her until she continued.

"Harry and Sirius were really close, Ron. Do you think his death is going to be taken lightly? Harry's only _real_ relative is _dead_ and he's had two months to brood on that while in the company of his _despicable_ aunt and uncle. If he had come to the Burrow - which probably wouldn't have happened even if Harry had been allowed to leave that cursed Muggle house -"

"Why wouldn't he be allowed to come to my house?"

"That's just it. Ron! You're on of Harry's best friends, so your house is probably the most dangerous place for him to go, with Voldemort - get a grip, Ron - back. They would've made him stay at Grimmauld Place and that would've _killed_ him." Hermione took a breath, to stop the flood of anger rushing through her. "Anyhow, if he _had_ some to the Burrow, maybe we could've helped, just by being there. But that didn't happen. Why did Dumbledore do this?!"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What if he wanted to give Harry time to think, to sort it all out?"

Hermione stared at Ron incredulously. "You've been hanging around me too much," she muttered. "If I don't watch it, you'll be smarter than me."

Ron gave her a rough punch on the shoulder and ran frantically for the prefect compartment as Hermione drew her wand.

---

Abby looked excitedly out of the window beside her, watching the countryside flash by. When the train had left the station she had felt all of her nervousness slip away, replaced by a wild exultation, with the closed rackety city behind her and the open wilderness dead ahead. One chapter of her life was ending and another, crazier period lay before her. The solid elation pulsed through her veins, like waves tumbling down on top of her incessantly.

Her musings were interrupted as she heard a knock on the compartment door. A boy stepped in, wild black hair shifting with the train's movement. He looked to be about her age, but had the tight, thin look of someone who hasn't been eating properly. His eyes were a bright green, but looked as though they had shutters drawn down over them.. His skin was tanned from days spent outside doing chores and he looked weary.

Abby nodded to the seat opposite her, indicating her could take it. This solemn, quiet boy smiled slightly in thanks, intriguing her. He looked like -

"I'm Harry."

She shook her head to clear the muddle of thoughts within it and watched as the boy dropped his trunk and went back out into the corridor. "I'm Ab-" she started as he re-entered but she was cut off when a wild shriek sounded from the cage he was holding and an oddly murderous owl burst out.

She was a beautiful snowy feathered bird, with large, intelligent eyes. She was probably one of the smartest creatures Abby had ever had the fortune - or in this case misfortune - of seeing. She was loyal, brave and a good friend in peace or war. Abby could tell all this just by looking at her, the way she held herself regally in the air, the way her eyes glimmered with knowledge …

The image of beauty that Abby had seen in the female owl was not so eloquently ruined as the creature dived at Abby's face, attempting to acquaint her with an owl's sharp talons, screaming and clawing the whole way.

Abby put up her hands to shield her head and watched the bird nervously. Animals didn't normally like her, but they mostly just watched her warily or at worst ran away. This owl must have a strong bond with her human. Abby started thinking of her own animals companions back home and didn't notice the snowy owl swooping down again, talons raised.

Claw met flesh and Abby gave a yowl of pain. "GET OFF ME YOU ACURSED PIGEON!" She reached up and clasped her bleeding cheek with one hand, reaching out with her right one to catch the owl.

The winged being circled warily before swooping in again. This time Abby was ready. She met the light feathery body with a swift kick, which was meant to only make the thing back off. However, she must have misjudged her own rapidly escalating anger, and the owl reeled back, momentarily stunned.

Harry, who had been standing in the door, unsure of what to do, seemed to regain some life in his veiled eyes. They shimmered a brilliant green for a moment, but then Abby's view of him was cut off by the attacking owl. _He looks fair angry_, Abby thought grimly. _Not even at the school and I already have an enemy!_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he demanded as Abby clawed at his owl's throat.

"GETTING THIS BLASTED RAT-EATER AWAY FROM MY DAMNED FACE!"

The bird rose into the air, away from Abby's reaching arms and then shot at her fiercely. Abby ducked and failed to see Harry as he crept up behind her and tackled her as she attempted to swat the aforementioned demon possessed animal. They fell to the floor, hard, and Abby had just enough time to scramble up again before the owl came at her. The creature's wings whacked her head harshly and beak and talons were blurs, opening shallow cuts on Abby's arms. Finally, with a wild surge of strength Abby lunged for her tormentor.

She stood there for a moment, panting, holding the still bird by its talons in her right hand. The small being gave a feeble hoot and Abby wondered where the cage was. Obviously she wasn't going to kill it, she had never killed an innocent animal - although _innocent_ certainly wasn't the word she used - before. But the teen, who had just gotten to his feet, mistook her intentions entirely.

He gave her a punch to the shoulder which sent her careering into the door. She released her hold on the bird and stood still. Her amber eyes lingered on the murderous look in the boy's eyes and the blood dripping from the owl's talons. _Drat!_ She cursed. _That stupid, cursed little owl! Why I oughta_ -

Suddenly the door behind Abby gave way and she fell backwards, landing at the feet of a girl with brown hair that had gold streaks in it.

Rose stared down at Abby in shock, then amusement. "Abby! What have you gotten yourself into this time? Oh, honestly …" she peered into the compartment and saw the boy and owl. "Holy house-elves," she laughed. "Can't you go one day without wreaking havoc?"

Said havoc-wreaker grumbled, stood and dusted herself off. Both Harry and his companion remained where they were, the bird's wings flapping the only sound. Abby gave a theatrical, world-weary sigh. "Rose, I was just in here, minding my own business -" Rose gave in to a coughing fit and recovered with a full-fledged smirk on her face "- when this kid's owl attacked me! And now look! They're ganging up on me!"

Rose shook her head. "He doesn't even have his wand drawn, moron," her smirk widened. "How could an owl and a guy your own age give you any trouble? Has all that training Cass gave you washed away? Why, I should owl her right now -" Rose was _slightly_ interrupted when Abby spun around and kicked her feet out from under her. The black and silver haired girl grinned wolfishly. "Touché," Rose muttered as the other girl helped her stand up. "Well, how 'bout we agree that we're both washed up idiots who can't tell one end of a foil from the other until it runs us through?"

Abby nodded gravely. Then she turned to look back at the green-eyed boy. He was looking very confused. His owl had landed on his shoulder. Abby heard him whisper, "Stay, Hedwig."

Rose, too, looked at Harry. Her smile only grew. "I hope you won't judge my esteemed colleague Abbika by her exhibition in here," she addressed him cordially. "And I beg for your forgiveness in our hasty retreat, but we really must be going."

Abby raised her eyebrows and Rose stepped on her foot, which was impossible not to notice because Abby immediately growled and lashed out with the foot in question, catching her vengeful peer in the shins.

Grabbing the glaring teen's arm, Rose began to lead her - or _drag_ to be more precise - down the empty corridor. "Now Abby, we really must be going. You said you had some - ah - items of interest to show me, hmm?"

Abby, who had realised it would not be the best or choices to raise her eyebrows again, merely glanced questioningly at the shorter girl. "Oh, erm - ya, sure, eh …" Abby rubbed her side, which had just been elbowed harshly. "Er, gotta go, I guess then …"

Her incoherent mumblings were interrupted as a red headed boy yelled out and raced towards their compartment, hitting the half-opened door solidly. A bushy brunette followed more cautiously in his wake.

Rose winked at Harry and dragged her friend into another compartment. Harry sighed in curiosity and bewilderment as he watched them. He didn't have much time to think however, as he was soon engulfed in a group hug, Hermione and Ron nearly suffocating him.

---

Several silent minutes passed. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and shot a glance at Harry, who was gazing out the window of the compartment. Despite all of Hermione's suspicions, he had never actually expected Harry to be all that different. Sure, he had kind of blown up at them last summer and there had been other times that they were at loggerheads with each other, but the three of them had always pulled through. And Harry had suffered losses before, so surely this wasn't all that different.

But nothing could've prepared Ron for the sight that greeted him and Hermione as they pulled back from the hug they had given Harry the moment they had seen him. Tanned yet undeniably tired, he looked like he hadn't slept properly since he had left Hogwarts. He seemed somehow even thinner and smaller than usual, under all of his cousin's clothes. And his eyes … they looked like some inner light inside them had been snuffed out, boarded up windows in a deserted house.

Ron had seen Hermione's lips thin and her eyes flash slightly as she too took in their friend's appearance. _It looked like those Muggles had barely given him enough food to survive_, Ron thought angrily. But then Harry had smiled and he and Hermione smiled back. It had been a real smile, not forced or pained, although somewhat weary. But it had been real and so they had all traipsed back into the compartment. That was when the awkward quiet had descended.

"Uhhh …" _Say **something**! Anything to break this bloody silence …_ "So, how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry.

_Thwack_. Ron cringed as Hermione whacked his shoulder. She was sitting beside him and Ron was beginning to wish he had sat down on the other bench. He glanced incredulously at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Stop being insensitive!" Hermione hissed back. She looked over at Harry. If he had heard their whispered exchange of words he gave no sign of it. In fact, he hadn't moved once since sitting down in the compartment, occasionally giving a reminiscent sigh. Hermione was sure that while he was looking right out the window, he was seeing none of the vivid scenery, but something else entirely.

"All I did was ask a question," Ron muttered darkly.

_Thwack_.

"What did I do now?"

This was going to be a very long ride. A very long and quiet ride. (**A/N:** But of course, no trip to Hogwarts is complete without our favorite little ferret-boy …)

Suddenly the door slid open and an all too familiar young wizard strode in, followed by - oddly enough - only one of his rather large cronies.

"Well, if it isn't the glorious golden trio," Malfoy drawled, leaning ever so elegantly against the wall. Crabbe stood, blinking stupidly and cracking his knuckles in the doorway. "A weasel," Malfoy nodded in Ron's general direction, " a mudblood," he smirked at Hermione, "and, of course, St. Potter. Still miss that mutt of yours, Potter?" Malfoy was grinning snake-ishly (**A/N: **For those of you who can actually imagine a snake grinning, congrats, you win … NOTHING, lol.)at Harry. "But I hear it was his own cousin that put him out of his misery, that must have been …" he gave a very melodramatic sigh, "traumatic, hmmm?"

Ron started to stand up, fists clenched, but Hermione grabbed onto his arm and held him back. Harry rose at exactly the same moment and Hermione groaned inwardly. _How does one keep two angry young wizards from decapitating an annoying prat?!_ she complained mentally.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she ground out, gritting her teeth as she yanked Ron forcefully back onto his seat and reached over to push Harry down too. She was startled to find him shaking with suppressed rage. "Can't you tell you're not welcome here?" Then, because she couldn't help herself, she added, with a wide grin, "Mr. Bond."

The blonde headed boy glared at her fiercely, before turning on his heel and snarling over his shoulder, "I wouldn't spend any more time than necessary in the presence of a worthless little mudblood, like yourself."

It was just Hermione's luck that when she had pushed Harry back she had let go of Ron. _World War III looks like a very likely path for this day to take_, Hermione thought as she watched Ron stand, resigning herself to listening to whatever insult her fiery tempered friend was about to throw and getting in a few good hexes before Malfoy and Crabbe knew what was happening. _At least being smart pays off when you're against opponents who have the mental capacity of fuzzy caterpillars_. Hermione paused. _Now where did that come from? Fuzzy caterpillars? Maybe hanging around with Harry and Ron is finally getting to me._

"Not so cocky now that your daddy's behind bars, are you Malfoy?"

In one swift movement Malfoy had whirled around and drawn his wand. Crabbe just stood by, not having noticed a fight was breaking out. Belatedly, Hermione realised her wand was in her trunk. Of all the times to be disorganised and scatterbrained! Harry had his wand pointed menacingly at Malfoy and Ron was hastily following his friend's example.

Malfoy flicked his wand idly from between Harry and Ron before settling his sights on Hermione. He smirked as he saw she didn't have her wand and began saying some sort of spell. But that was when Hermione decided to chuck the rules out the window. She dodged Malfoy's hex and kicked him in the shins. Some distant part of her mind recalled what an incredibly stupid thing this was to do, but why let Harry and Ron have all the fun?

It appeared that the element of surprise had worked in Hermione's favour. That, and the fact that she had kicked him very, _very_ hard, sent the unprepared wizard sprawling into the corridor, causing Crabbe to fall clumsily into another compartment. Hermione slammed the door shut and turned to smile innocently at her stunned friends.

She walked back over to her seat and sat down serenely, graciously ignoring Ron's gobsmacked look.

"Bond?" It was Harry's voice that broke the silence and to Hermione's relief he was grinning broadly.

The resident muggleborn snorted undignifiedly. Then she began to tell Harry about Rose and their encounter with a certain Slytherin moron.

---

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Eh, and you new students, too!"

A loud voice was ringing out across the platform. Through all the commotion Abby spotted a huge, giant of a man surrounded by a crowd of jittery eleven-year-olds. She tugged on Rose's sleeve and pointed.

"I think we should go that way!"

Rose smirked suddenly and gestured to a small, terrified looking blonde girl. "Hang on."

Abby grinned wolfishly. The two walked over to the girl and stood on either side of her.

"So, you're blonde, eh?" asked Abby, smiling evilly down at the unfortunate little girl. "I used to be blonde too, eh."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "No, you didn't."

She paused. Abby stared at her. The little girl tried to sidle away.

Finally Rose clued in. "EH!" she shrieked, realising she had forgotten her signature Canadian sign-off line.

The blonde witch backed away. "I-I gotta go." And with that, she turned tail and ran.

Abby and Rose high-fived. Then they broke out in a fit of laughter.

"So, that's what - twenty-six?" Abby asked when she had stopped laughing mindlessly.

"Nope, twenty-seven," Rose corrected, smugly.

"Meh, whatever."

"Oy, you two, ge' over here!"

Rose turned and saw the man and the first years down by the boats. "Abby, why didn't you say they were waiting for us?" Without waiting for a reply the impulsive witch ran for the docks.

Abby rolled her eyes before taking off after her friend.

Rose was incredibly fast, and was waiting impatiently for Abby, tapping her foot. "Would you hurry it up?!"

"Nah, I think I might take the scenic route!" Abby hollered back. She turned and made her way towards the forest a few meters away. After circling a tree exactly seven times she ran down to where Rose was. "Ready?"

Now it was Rose's turn to roll her eyes skyward. "You took so long now we have to wait for these silly little munchkins to get settled before we get a boat."

And she was right. The first years were milling and swarming around the docks in little clusters, trying to find a boat with their friends. So Rose and Abby turned to the massive man supervising this chaotic event.

"So …" Rose began.

Abby reached out her hand, very seriously. "Abbika Artemis Serreda, sir. And whom might you be?"

The man looked down - quite a feat, as Abby was extremely tall - and smiled, black eyes crinkling above his beard. "'Ello, there," he reached down and shook Abby's arm. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but jus' call me Hagrid, ev'ryone does."

Rose extended her hand and smiled maniacally. "Rose's the name, pranking's the game."

Hagrid chuckled.

"If yeh like 'em pranks yeh should've ben 'ere las' year," he said, eyes roaming over the sea of midgets. "Two o' the students gave a profess'r a run fer her money. Bu' the students could tell yeh more 'bout tha' than I can. You two mus' be the new students. Canadians, eh?"

The two witches looked up simultaneously at his last word. "EH?!" they echoed in perfect unison.

Hagrid nodded bemusedly.

"You speak our language!" Rose yelled, throwing her arms wide open as though she had witnessed a brilliant spectacle.

Abby stood rigidly. "We salute you, sir!" She brought her hand to her brow in a sharp salute.

Rose lowered her arms and bowed deeply, nose almost bashing against the ground. "You have earned our respect!"

Then the two of them dashed off to the end of the dock to find a boat, leaving a very amused Hagrid in their wake. He shook his head and clambered into his own boat, leading the fleet out into the lake.

Rose reached the last little boat and hopped gracefully in while Abby, on the other hand, tripped on a rock and came hurtling through the air to land on the bottom of the dingy. The boat rocked and almost tipped but the fates appeared to be smiling down on them and it righted itself.

"Moron," muttered Rose as Abby plopped down onto one of the benches and their boat began to glide out into the lake. Then she turned to look at the slightly startled looking boy sitting in the boat with them.

He had reddish blonde hair that was slightly tousled after the near capsizing of the boat and brilliant green eyes - _hadn't the boy on the train had the same colored eyes?_ - shining ethereally in the silvery moonlight. _The moon's almost full_, Rose thought thoughtfully, mentally counting down the days.

"I'm Rose and this is Abby, eh," Rose said to the boy who had been staring at them curiously. "We're Canadian, eh."

The boy smiled, clearly amused. "I'm Mark Evans … eh."

Rose gasped. Abby groaned. "You speak our -"

Thankfully, Rose was interrupted by Hagrid calling out from across the water, "Yeh'll see Hogwarts in jus' a mo' here."

Rose turned around and her breath caught in her throat. She poked Abby harshly and whispered, "Look!"

Abby turned. Mark turned. Hogwarts stood there on the hillside, flickering lights shining out of every window, colossal and magnificent.

"Holy freakin' beaver houses," Abby murmured in awe.

"Wow," gasped Mark, eyes wide.

_Splash_.

Abby closed her eyes, not even bothering to turn around. "ROSE?!"

"Eep."

---

(**A/N:** Wow, I said before that there would only be one more segment but there ended up being several. That explains why it took so long, lol. Ch 4 is also done (another wow, rofl) and will be up soon.

Later as you meet more of the characters that Abby and Rose know you will begin to understand Harry's dream. Remember, any reviews are much appreciated!

Hope the Harry and Abby bit didn't seem too strange, lol. Animals just don't like Abby and Harry's rather tired and angry, so he doesn't take well to his owl being attacked - even though she started it.

Eep, I gotta go, I was supposed to get off the computer like half an hour ago. Enjoy the Chapter, review and read neutral's fics!

C ya!)


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. Oh my God, oh my God, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban comes out in less than ONE WEEK! This isn't hilariously cynical, as I like to think all my other disclaimers have been, but seriously, oh my God! I mean like… oh my God! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! –Bounces off walls excitedly– Wait…didn't I say in last chapter's disclaimer that I wasn't going to go nuts?... Eh well. To heck with that, wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chapter Four is dedicated to ME! No, I dunno, I suppose this chapter can be dedicated to all our non-existent readers, lol! Eh well, how 'bout whoever reviews first gets the next chapter dedicated to them, eh?

**Warning:** Craziness Factor – Ummm… A LOT! – I am so tired... lol. But excited. Never forget excited.

This chapter of the zany FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

Emily

AND

Remick

**Chapter Four**

Of Strange Sortings And Disastrous Developments

Hermione nudged Harry. "Look, it's Hagrid," she gestured up to the staff table, waving. Harry and Ron followed her example.

"You don't reckon he still has Grawp in the forest, do you?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione whacked his arm. "At least we won't have to look after him," she sighed contentedly. "Hagrid has that honour all to himself."

Ron glared at the table fiercely. "Why can't those bloody midgets hurry up?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look and opened her mouth to lecture him but Harry nudged her and pointed to the hall doors where the first years were filing in after Professor McGonagall. The three of them watched in silence with the rest of the school as the Transfiguration Professor set the Sorting Hat down on its stool and it began to sing.

"_The time of the Sorting is here again,_

_With new students here to teach_

_And we must all help them out,_

_So none fall out of reach._

_You all know my role,_

_To Sort you into your proper houses,_

_Yet I am plagued with uncertainty_

_That this tradition should not be doused._

_Ah well, the time for this is past_

_And we have much to do,_

_For my greatest concern at the moment_

_Is, if course, Sorting you._

_Gryffindor leads the chivalrous_

_And daring of nerve,_

_With bravery to guide them_

_Around every one of life's curves._

_Hufflepuff claims the loyal_

_And patient of heart,_

_Who, using the greatest of care,_

_Reign in stragglers by the cart._

_Ravenclaw seeks the intelligent,_

_Who have no use for brawns,_

_But brains are rewarded frequently_

_And none are mistaken for pawns._

_Slytherin rears only those of purity,_

_With sly cunning and determination,_

_Self-preservation aids them to achieve_

_Power, that may lead to condemnation._

_Yet, who am I to judge?_

_I must put you in your place,_

_Even when this contradicts_

_What I believe will win us the race._"

Harry's mind wandered as Professor McGonagall called out names and he noticed the girl he had seen on the train - the one who had dragged off the girl Hedwig had attacked - standing at the end of the line with a first year. Harry was still puzzled as to what had provoked his usually mild mannered owl but he was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Professor McGonagall say, "Evans, Mark."

The boy at the end of the line made his way towards the stool and Harry gave a small gasp. It was indeed Mark Evans, a boy who lived near the Dursley's house and was constantly picked on by Dudley's gang. He looked slightly nervous as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head and Harry waited with baited breath for the hat's decision.

---

_Hmmm,_ a voice inside his head murmured as Mark sat nervously on the stool. _What have we here? Another Evans? I remember your father,_ the hat chuckled, _he__ had quite a temper. A good Gryffindor, though. If I had put him anywhere else he wouldn't have done half as well. Of course as long as he had his sister he would've done well anywhere. She was also very impetuous and clever, and not lacking when it came to pride and ferocity. Hufflepuff might've worked out _alright_ for either of them - Ravenclaw would have been too studious - steadfast and stubborn as they were. That's where I put your mother. She was an interesting young lady, courageous and smart and resourceful but loyal to the core. She would've done exceedingly well in Gryffindor or Slytherin yet Hufflepuff was always her home. But enough about the past. Where shall I put you?_

_Um_, Mark thought.

The hat gave another dry laugh inside his head. _Not too sure are we? Well, let me see, I can't find much Slytherin material in you, although you are fairly determined you've experienced too much cruelty first hand to ever have that sort of cunning and selfishness_, the hat mused. _Very like your parents. Ravenclaw … hmm, I doubt it, a good mind but you would much rather be out exploring or adventuring, _very_ like your mother would've. Hufflepuff … eh, very loyal and stubborn but I think you would do best in -_

Suddenly the hat's voice echoed around the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

---

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of his house as Mark smiled and hopped off the stool. The boy started heading for a seat at the end of the table but then his eyes met with Harry's for a brief second. Harry saw recognition cross his face and he changed directions and came to sit in the empty seat beside Harry.

"Harry? _Harry Potter_? What in blazes are you doing here?" he whispered.

Harry gave a wry laugh. "What's the school my aunt and uncle are saying I'm going to? Some Secure Centre or something, for 'Incurably Criminal Boys' isn't it?"

"Ah," Mark nodded in understanding. "That would be just like them wouldn't it?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You know 'em?"

Mark shrugged. "Nah, but I know Dudley."

"That's right," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Wasn't he picking on you last summer? What'd he do?"

Mark snorted. "Tried to beat me up, obviously. When I didn't start bawling at the top of my lungs he an' his cronies stole the money I had in my pockets. And you know what? Every last piece was fake, not even magical stuff, just the fake loonies and toonies they have across in America made of chocolate."

Harry laughed. "What d'you reckon he tried to buy with that, hmmm?"

"Chocolate?" Mark asked, lips curved into a smile.

Hermione had been listening in while Ron continued to glare moodily at the empty table. "Hey Harry," she started. "You going to tell us who your friend is?"

Ron gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'midget'. Hermione whacked his arm from across the table. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, this is Mark, he was one of the kids who lived near the Dursleys," Mark smiled at Hermione and she nodded in acknowledgement. "And Mark, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Don't mind him, he's just hungry."

Mark grinned widely and was just about to say something to Ron, no doubt payback for his 'midget' comment when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. The group fell silent and tuned back in to what the Professor was saying. She had finished with the first years and was giving a speech, apparently.

"Now, this year we have two," she glanced quickly over at the solitary figure standing in front of the stool now, "new students. They will be in their sixth year and have come to us all the way from Canada. I expect you to do your best to make them feel welcome and -"

Suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and a figure strode in, soaking wet and incredibly angry. Harry stared at her curiously, because it hadn't been raining when he had come in and none of the other students were wet in the least. Then he noticed that this was the girl that Hedwig had attacked on the train.

Her black and silver hair hung in wet tangles all around her face and her robes were hanging limply from her arm - revealing a white shirt with a red maple leaf and matching colored sleeves, and black pants with little maple leaves winking cheerily and '_GO CANADA EH!!!_' imprinted in red and white on the sides of the legs. In her other hand she held her wand, which she was pointing towards the other new girl, the brown and gold haired one, her eyes flashing with anger and … _barely controlled amusement?_ Harry thought, staring incredulously at the pair.

"ROSE!!!" the very wet teenager yelled.

"Eep," the quite dry witch squeaked, clearly trying not to break out laughing.

"Why, in the name of all things red and white, did you chuck my beaver-housed wand in the freaking freezing lake?!"

"Um," Rose replied. "Well, you see, I know how much you - erm - love swimming, Abby, and, uh, eh?"

Abby stalked menacingly up to Rose and seemed to tower over her small friend. "I had to dive down and steal my wand back from THE SQUID! ARE YOU INSANE? Well, that is to say, insaner - is that even a word? - than usual."

Rose grinned maniacally. "Nope, same as always."

Abby sighed. "Ack, why did I just _have_ to get stuck with _you_?"

"Because -" but this time Rose was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, whose arms were crossed forebodingly as she waited for them to let her continue with her speech. "Oh," Rose replied, smirking, "um, sorry?"

The stern witch took out her scroll of names again and began. "Black, Rose."

Suddenly Harry was sitting rigidly in his seat, staring as Rose traipsed up to the stool. Hermione and Ron had whirled to face him and Mark was looking oddly perplexed. The rest of the school had broken into whispers, staring from the pale-faced Harry to the calm and collected Rose. If she heard this sudden disturbance she gave no sign of it, except to lengthen her strides somewhat and raise her head proudly.

Most of the Gryffindors were glaring at her in hatred while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked fearful. The Slytherins, however, were watching her calculatingly, as though trying to peer into her mind and see where her loyalties lay. _But that's just like them_, some part of Harry thought as his eyes followed Rose. _To see her as a potential ally.__ But if she is Sirius' daughter then she wouldn't … but why did he never tell us he had a daughter?_ Harry's thoughts were a confused whirl and he didn't even try sorting them out.

The hat had only been resting Rose's head for about five seconds before it yelled out, for the whole school to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Silence_. You could've heard crickets chirping if there had been any. But Rose ignored the lack of applause and strode defiantly towards the Gryffindor table. When she got close to some empty seats the people spread out so she would have to sit somewhere else. Rose shrugged indifferently and took the seat beside Mark when no other places were left.

"Serreda, Abbika."

The school turned as one to watch as Abby walked up to the stool, a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at Rose. Then she too took her seat and the hat settled down on her head.

The students waited. And they waited. Minutes passed. Finally the hat shattered the nerve-wracking silence with a yell of, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins applauded half-heartedly, but everyone's attention was still focused on the young Black. Harry noted vaguely that Abby had taken a seat beside Malfoy but his brain didn't seem to want to function properly. Dumbledore stood and gave his start of term speech but Harry heard none of it. The food appeared on the tables and while Ron began to wolf his down, Harry just sat, not making a move.

A hand tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. It was Mark and Rose stood behind him. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office," the small boy informed him. "I dunno why, he just said to go to his office."

Hermione had been poking at her food absentmindedly when Harry stood. "Where are you going?" she asked, staring from him to Rose and back again.

"Dumbledore's office," Harry muttered, already heading for the door, Mark and Rose following behind him. Only one person noticed another figure slipping out of the hall after them.

"So …" Rose began after several corridors of silence. "Does anyone even know where we're going?"

Harry didn't reply but kept going.

"Um …" Rose was looking nervous. She wracked her brain for a subject. "D'you know why he wants to see us? I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything … _yet_. Well," she added, " maybe it's about chucking Abby's wand in the lake. But Mark had nothing to do with that, you neither. Anyone else got a theory?"

Mark shook his head and glanced at Harry, who was now standing in front of the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and glaring at it. "Er, Harry, what're you doing?"

Harry was searching his mind for a likely password. "Start thinking up sweets," he said. "We need the password to get in. Uh … Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

The statue didn't move. Mark caught on and helped out.

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Sugar Quill?"

"Ice Mice?"

"Pumpkin Pasty?"

"Pancakes with maple syrup?" Rose broke in, thinking of breakfast. The gargoyle sprung to life and hopped aside. "Cool," the girl murmured.

Before anyone could do anything Dumbledore himself came up beside them. He blinked in amusement when he saw the passageway open. "Ah, I see one of you guessed my password. Harry?"

Harry shook his head. Rose raised her hand, smiling widely.

"Maple syrup, eh? How Canadian of you."

The headmaster didn't seem surprised at all with that answer and smiled. He led the way up the spiralling stone staircase and took a seat in his chair, gesturing them into the three chairs in front of the desk.

"Lemon drop?"he asked them holding out the box. Harry shook his head, Mark said, "no, thank you," but Rose popped one in her mouth immediately.

Dumbledore sat still for a moment, staring at each of them in turn. Mark looked as could only be expected: confused. Rose appeared confused too but she also looked slightly anxious as if she knew all too well what this was about. Then there was Harry. He was pale, like he'd seen a ghost, which wasn't all that far from the truth. And he was avoiding looking at Rose.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I have asked you here," Dumbledore spoke at last. "It is for one thing and one thing only. Explanations. You three have all been kept in the dark about certain things for all your life. Of course, there are many other children such as yourselves in these dark days but your tales are quite complicated. And, as we have recently been reminded," Dumbledore shot Harry a quick glance, "hidden information can be very dangerous indeed."

Harry had gone even paler. Mark looked very interested. Rose went for anxious to apprehensive.

"So we will start with the less concerning of the two matters at hand. I'm sure that Mark recognises the last names Potter and Black, perhaps even Serreda," Mark nodded, "and I would like him to tell us what he knows."

Mark swallowed nervously. "Well, you see, sir, my mum has told me all about her days at Hogwarts and the adventures of my uncle - he wasn't really my uncle, but my mum always referred to him as her brother - and his best friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Then of course there were her own adventures with her clan, Tori Ascah, Laraleie Serreda and Lily Evans. I didn't think Harry could have any relation to James at first - because he lived with those Dursleys - but mum said that the thing that distinguished Lily the most were her eyes … and they're like mine," Mark looked up at the professor, brilliant green eyes shining out of a youthful face.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry is Lily and James's son, and I'm sure your mother would love to meet him sometime. But what Harry doesn't know is that Mark is the son of one Rowan Evans."

Harry looked at Mark incredulously. They did have the same eyes … "So Rowan would've been my mum's brother?" Mark smiled. "But I thought I had no family other than the Dursleys. Where have they been all this time?"

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed. "That is a question for Mark to answer later, if he is willing. But the other matter I would like to address is that of young Ms. Black." For the first time Harry looked at Rose. And when he did, he noticed that her eyes - like Sirius' - were a clear, pale blue.

"Now, I believe your mother wanted to be here for the explanation, but Harry and you both deserve answers now." The twinkling light in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed. "Harry do you know who this girl's father is?"

Harry was white as a sheet. "Sirius…" he whispered. Rose was looking at him with wide eyes, just as pale as he was.

"Yes, Rose Black is the only daughter of Tori Ascah and Sirius Black. Now, Ms. Black, I think I am right in saying that you know nothing about Sirius?"

Rose nodded mutely.

"Well, Harry, I shall need you to tell Rose all that you know of her father but that can wait for later. The most pressing matter for us to deal with is that of Sirius' … condition."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Rose stood up and knocked her chair over. Her eyes were glinting with a wild, desperate light. "What happened to him?" she demanded, voice cold as ice.

---

Abby tapped her foot impatiently, standing beside the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office. She had caught Rose leaving the hall with two boys and had followed - but it was just her luck that she had been too far away to catch the password. So now she was loitering around the hallway, not doing anything, waiting for Rose and wishing she had thought to bring some food.

It had been several minutes when suddenly the gargoyle jumped aside and a small brown and gold haired girl hurtled past Abby and down the corridor. After her came Mark and the boy from the train - _Harvanicus__?_ Thought Abby. _No, that's a stupid, made up name. Harry?_ - who both stood in front of the gargoyle and looked up and down the hall. Rose had vanished, which was surprising as the corridor was quite long.

"Which way'd she go?" asked Mark, head flicking back and forth from opposite ends of the hallway.

Abby frowned. "Now, what's all this, eh? What happened to Ro- oh, screw it, never mind." And with that she took off after her friend.

Harry took one glance at the other end but turned around and sprinted after Abby, Mark hot on his heels. When they had reached the end of the corridor she was out of sight.

"Which way?" Mark panted, looking lost.

"Dunno, they're both gone. We could wait for them in the Entrance Hall and then go back to Gryffindor tower."

Mark nodded. "'Kay. Lead on."

---

"ROSE! Hold up! Wait for m- oh, for crying out silently!" Abby was only a few feet behind her friend - who was running in the grounds, around the lake - when she tackled her and they both crashed to the ground. "Now, what in the name of Hades and the Elysian Fields is the matter?"

The first things Abby noticed were the tears trickling freely down Rose's face and the paleness of her skin. Then she noticed the petit girl's wide, frantic eyes and nervously clenching and unclenching fists. Rose made to scramble away but Abby grabbed her wrist and tried in vain to get her to sit down. Fed up, she kicked Rose's legs out from under her and they both sank to the ground again.

"No," Rose was muttering unbelievingly. "No, he can't, not know, not right when we finally came back, oh hell…"

Abby looked at her companion curiously. "Eh, Rose, what's up?"

"UP? What's UP?! NOTHING! The whole blasted world has fallen apart for bloody murder's sakes! GAAAAH!" Rose yelled, fighting furiously to stand.

Abby yanked her down. "What the hell -"

"Shut up! Agh, how can you sit there, so smug and serene and he's DEAD! I NEVER EVEN FREAKIN' MET HIM AND HE WENT AND -"

Abby had blanched suddenly, astonishing considering her already pale skin. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Rose went on, sitting back and glaring at the world through a tear stained face, ranting out all her anger, frustration and grief. "And you sit there, all high an' mighty, you with your mum and your own dad, somewhere, 'cause he ain't DEAD and me with just my mum … oh," Rose sighed, all rage used up. "I'm sorry, Abby. Neither of us deserves this … what?"

Abby wouldn't look at Rose. She stood up and began walking around the lake and Rose fell into pace beside her.

"Abby … you've been acting strange lately - quiet … and you never did tell me anything that happened after I left Canada. What is it?"

Abby shivered, despite the warm night and looked Rose in the eye - cold, sad blue met with tear-filled amber. "She's dead, too."

Rose gasped. "Lara?"

Abby nodded jerkily. She was pacing with strong strides, grinding her teeth in a sudden flair of anger. "We were out in the forest one day and I - I! - was stupid enough to get myself Bitten." Rose looked up in surprise and horror. "Mum got Flicker and we made a run for the Alihotsy Tree but … something happened … I was into the stage by then and didn't see it but something came out of the trees and knocked mum off the horse. We kept going and Cav found us and took me to the Tree while some of her friends took Flicker back home. On the way they - they found mum's body…" Abby paused and looked up at the waxing moon in the cloudless sky. "It was covered in the Bites. That's what they said killed her ... Those damned spiders! I wanted to go out and burn every last one of them …"

Rose reached out and grabbed Abby's shoulder to get her to keep still. "And then you came to Britain…" she murmured. "Didn't tell Cav or anyone, eh?" Abby shook her head. "And you didn't even bring Verglak … well, I left Vixie behi- oh, dang!" Rose smiled suddenly. "I left Vixie behind to look out for you, she is gonna be so ticked …"

Abby laughed and the two started to head back up to the castle.

"Well, what a way to start a new year."

Rose grinned. "This ought to be exciting."

"Never spoke a truer word. But ya know," Abby said thoughtfully. "I was listening to the guy beside me talk - he was talking to me, you know, but I just sat there, agreeing with everything he said 'cause I think he was a bit of an idiot - and he said that Gryffindors and Slytherins hate - no, they _loathe_ each other with every _fibre_ of their _beings_."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that messing with people's heads and playing mind games is fun, then yes."

"So, henceforth, I, Rose Amy Black, do solemnly swear to uphold the ancient -"

"Not really," Abby cut in.

"- and sacred -"

"I doubt it."

"- enmity between myself and one, Abbika Artemis Serreda."

"You got yourself a deal," Abby winked as she pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall. She was surprised to find Mark and Harry sitting on the floor waiting for them. _Well_, Abby though, _more or less just waiting for Rose_.

Rose turned to look at Abby with a smirk that spread across her whole face. "Do you know the way to your common room, Abby, old friend?"

Abby stopped dead in her tracks. "Ah!" she turned and whacked her head against a wall. "How could I be so stupid?"

"It's what makes you, well, you!" Rose yelled from halfway across the Hall. She disappeared with Harry and Mark - Mark grinning, Harry looking bewildered - leaving Abby to ponder the infinite injustices of the universe for all eternity … or at least until breakfast.

Rose and Mark walked beside Harry, not having a clue where they were going. As they walked Harry scoured his brain for something to say.

"So, uh…"

Rose looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yuhuh?"

Mark broke the uncomfortable silence. "My mum says that silence is the worst thing in the world, apart from people who think they know everything. But of course, the way she says it, 'people who think they know everything are really annoying to those of us that do'."

Rose laughed. "She sounds like my kind o' person! Eh - why are we stopping?"

"This is the Gryffindor common room…" Harry trailed off. It had just occurred to him, what with all the excitement, that he did not know the password.

But obviously some divine deity was listening and Ron poked his head out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, Harry!" he turned back into the common room. "Hermione, they're here!"

The three walked into the room, decked out in red and gold and sat down by the fire, Rose and Mark looking around in awe. Hermione and Ron were the only other occupants of the room.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinked. "Well, I suppose you didn't realise it, but we've been waiting for you for a quite a long time."

"But we were only waiting for Rose!" Mark stated indignantly.

"Hey, I was having a nervous break-down!" Rose winked at him. No one seemed to find this funny.

Ron glanced over at Harry. "So … is she who we think she is?"

"If you think I'm the Queen of the Universe, well, I'm very sorry to disappoint you but - ah, to heck with it, yes, I'm who ever you think I am."

Silence.

"Um, that was supposed to be funny, you know, a joke?"

"Anyways," Hermione turned back to Harry. "Is she?"

He nodded. Rose shifted uncomfortably under Ron's stares. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. Then she looked at Rose.

"I never really thought about it before, but you do look a little like him, your eyes for instance," Rose raised her aforementioned blue eyes. "Sirius had blue eyes too."

"Can you … tell me about him?" she asked, mentally crossing her fingers.

Hermione and Ron just looked at her incredulously.

Harry stepped in. "She doesn't know anything about him," he said in a small voice.

Ron continued to stare and Hermione gave a startled little gasp before looking Rose determinedly in the eye. "Well, then," she started, no questions asked. "We'll tell you everything we know."

Then followed a long discussion, continuing on into the early hours of the morning. No one - least of all Rose, who stayed up even later thinking - got much sleep that night.

---

Back in the Entrance Hall a Slytherin girl called Blaise Zabini was walking down to breakfast early, as always. What was not as always was the lump of black robes sitting beside the doors to the Great Hall.

Blaise prodded the lump with her foot and gasped, vibrant red tresses swinging as she stepped back. The pile of robes had groaned loudly. "Hello?" she called, black eyes alight with curiosity.

Suddenly the girl that was the heap of robes jumped up and caught Blaise by the arm, amber eyes wild and silver-black hair tousled from a night on the floor.

"Quick! I need to know where the Slytherin common room is, now!"

And Blaise remembered seeing the girl, Abbika Serreda sneaking out of the Great Hall after Harry Potter, Mark Evans and Rose Black.

She raised an eyebrow amusedly but led the way back to the dorms. "Where were you last night?"

"Tying up some loose ends," the mysterious new Slytherin answered vaguely.

---

(**A/N:** Whew, another chapter, come and gone! But never fear, the next will come, so be ready for pranks, lessons, pranks, adventures and…more pranks!

Lol, I think we lost all our reviewers, but I hope that some will remember that Emily and I still exist. Please, please, please review! For MY sake! Lol. Anyhoo, I gotta go, my mum thinks I'm still doing LA homework, ; P.

Night!

Remick)


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Neither I, nor my psychotic partner Emily, own any of the brilliantly awesome Harry Potter characters, except the even cooler ones that you've never seen before. I've seen PoA three times! Mwahahaaa! Play that funky swing music Remus! Cough, yeah… I don't own the awesome swing music, and I'm pretty sure Emily doesn't either, lol.

Chapter Four is dedicated to Luna Moonglade for being pretty much our only reviewer and fellow Canadian!

**Warning:** Craziness Factor – advkndlvjns,kdvnskvbsc nju – Ummm, not a number, but that's okay…right? The Craziness speaks for itself, eh?

This chapter of the luminous FF, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch (GFT for short), brought to you by,

Emily

AND

Remick

**Chapter Five**

What Happens To The Unfortunate Idiots Who Insult Canada

"Rose, c'mon and get up!"

Rose groaned and pulled her covers up over her head. Hermione glared and pulled them off. Rose, being very, _very_ entangled in said blankets, was thrown to the floor.

The corner of Hermione's four poster bed started smouldering ominously.

"Hurry up already, we're going to be late on our first day!"

"Meh!" grumbled Rose, rolling over on the floor.

A small ball of fire sparked on the previously smoking corner of Hermione's bed.

"Agh, I don't know what I'm going to do with – Oh my God, what did you do to my bed?"

The aforementioned bed was covered in dancing red flames.

Rose muttered something about "evil fiends, waking me up at God forsaken hours of the morning." Unfortunately, after all that effort and trauma on Hermione's part, she was still half asleep.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration before a demonic smirk came to her lips. "Fine, then…you'll just have to miss breakfast –"

Suddenly Rose jumped up and started scrambling around the room at top speed. In ten seconds she was standing, slightly breathlessly but ready to go, before Hermione and the bed was devoid of fire.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rose chided and led a rather disoriented Hermione down the stairs.

The common room was empty. Rose smiled innocently. "See, if you had been up on time, we wouldn't be last."

Hermione, not amused in the least, simply glared and walked out of the room, leaving a laughing Rose in her wake. All of a sudden, Rose realised she was alone. She ran after Hermione, yelling at her to wait, before finally settling down in a walk, deciding to find her own way to breakfast.

---

Abby was running helter skelter around her dorm room, trying to get her stuff ready and change at the same time. She had her Potions textbook in her mouth (not an easy feat, as the book was quite thick) and was hoping on one foot, trying to get a sock emblazoned with maple leaves on. Blaise watched amusedly from the doorway.

All of the other girls – _lucky, sane, sensible people that they are_, Abby thought savagely – had already vacated the room to grab a bite to eat.

Abby finished yanking her sock on, put her Potions book in her bag and looked around to see if she had forgotten anything. Seemingly satisfied, she dragged Blaise from the room and they ran back to the Great Hall.

Blaise took her usual seat at the very end of the table and after a moment's consideration and a shrug, Abby sat beside her.

"So…what sports do you guys play here? You don't play Cricket, do you?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Cricket?"

"You know…Muggle game…involves whacking balls with a bat resembling a two by four..."

"Wha-"

"Ah, Abbika," said a voice from behind her.

Abby cringed.

Draco Malfoy sat down across from her. "Good morning."

Abby rolled her eyes and turned back to her breakfast. When Draco wasn't looking she started flicking cereal at him. Blaise shook her head.

Draco looked up to find his robes encrusted with milky flakes. "What in the –" he shot Blaise a glare. "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Blaise didn't even look up. Abby smirked.

"I think she finds your fashion sense leaves much to be desired."

Draco gawked. Blaise smiled, still not looking up. Abby's smirk broadened..

"Which is a sentiment I agree with whole-heartedly."

Draco gawked. Abby flicked more cereal at him.

"Oh, and _please_ don't call me Abbika," she shuddered. "Blasted, accursed name that it is."

---

Hermione settled down between Harry and Ron, haughtily ignoring their inquiries as to where a certain Rose Black was. Her stormy expression cleared immediately however and she let out a gasp of apparent remembrance, rounding on Harry like a wolf on its prey.

"Harry, I _completely_ forgot…I was so distracted, and I got thirteen Outstanding OWLs, but that's completely irrelevant…what did you get on your OWLs?"

Ron groaned. "She's been like this ever since we got the letters," he informed Harry. "Prattling on and on, endlessly…" Hermione's glare was enough to silence Ron and he hastily went back to buttering his toast.

"So, Harry…" the sixth year witch prompted. "Spill!" she demanded, frustratedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow (and if Abby had been there she would have been spitting with jealousy) and mumbled something under his breath before following Ron in turning back to his breakfast.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Nine."

"Hermione was caught in the act of taking a sip of pumpkin juice as she broke into a coughing fit. "_What_?!" she gasped in disbelief. "Oh, you mean nine OWLs? That's all right Harry, I suppose that's not too bad…" she trailed off.

"No, I meant nine Outstanding OWLs."

Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Good on you, mate! I only scraped by with six Os."

Hermione rolled her eyes, accepting her timetable from Professor McGonagall. "Anyways, what do you have today?"

Harry turned to his own schedule. "Potions, double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Transfiguration and double Defence."

Now it was Ron's turn to choke on his breakfast. "You actually got into NEWT level Potions?"

"Just barely," Harry grinned.

Hermione scanned her timetable again. "I have the same as you Harry. Ron?"

"Free Period and the same. Why do we all have Divination anyways?"

"Don't you _ever_ listen at _all_, Ron?" Hermione snorted. "Since Dumbledore is back and he has both Professor Trelawney and Firenze to teach the subject it's become mandatory for sixth year and up. A waste of time if you ask me."

Harry nodded vigorously. "So who do we get today then?"

"Trelawney," Hermione replied stiffly, clearly put out that she was required to pick up such a ludicrous subject again. "And, it's with the Slytherins, surprise, surprise. We always get the worst classes with them. And this year is no different." She cast a critical glare over her schedule.

Ron grinned. "Maybe if you get to Potions early Snape'll be nice?"

Harry and Hermione stared.

"Nicer?"

Harry and Hermione continued staring.

"Than usual?"

Stares.

"Um…or not?"

The three laughed and began gathering their stuff together to head off. Harry paused.

"Hey, Hermione, where did Rose get to?"

Hermione's lips thinned but her eyes were glinting with amusement. "Ah, I think I last saw her up at the tower…"

"And you left her to fend for herself?"

"Who would she have to fend off?" Hermione asked innocently.

"The maze of a labyrinth that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

(**A/N:** Our system for the OWLs stands thus (heehee, that sounded cool): You know that there are three passing grades (O, E and A) each of which merit and OWL and three failing grades (P, D and T for Troll, lol). Hermione can get up to 16 (she has an extra subject), while Ron and Harry can only get up to 15. Hermione obviously got all of hers, with 13 Outstanding, which is very, _very_ good. Harry got 14 of his (failed Divination, Poor), with 9 Outstanding, which is very good. Ron got 13 of his (failed Divination, Poor, and History of Magic, Poor) with six Outstanding, which is decent, not bad but not really good. If you get the required score to continue in a NEWT level class you can either take it or get a free period. Ron didn't get an O in Potions (which is the only mark Snape accepts, the git) so he has a free period when Harry and Hermione have Advanced Potions. Other than that Harry and Ron have the same classes. Hermione is taking Advanced History of Magic (sucker) and Arithmacy so she has classes sometimes when Harry and Ron don't. You can only take up to seven Advanced classes – or else your timetable would explode, lol – which is the only thing stopping Hermione from taking all of her classes in NEWT level. Harry is taking NEWT level Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron, again, the same but no Potions. Hermione the same, but with History of Magic and Arithmacy on top of that. I think that's it. If anyone wants to see the exact marks of the trio and some others I did when I was bored, email me at either WaywardWolfhotmail.com or DemonWolfhotmail.com (wolf obsession, I know, lol) 'cause I'm too lazy to actually post them. Oh, and Abby and Rose are taking the same as Hermione (they didn't actually have OWLs so they have free reign over their subject choices, lol) except Ancient Runes instead of Arithmacy. That's it I think. On with the story!)

---

Ron was wandering aimlessly about when a figure came hurtling into him from around a corner. He fell to the floor, wondering if the person was enjoying a free period like himself or running _very_ late. Judging by her wild appearance, hair and robes flying everywhere, she was the latter and not having a good first day at Hogwarts.

"Rose?"

"Oh, Ron! Listen, I need your help. Hermione ditched me –"

"We figured as much."

"- and I have absolutely no idea where I should be!"

He thought for a moment. "Harry and Hermione are in Potions. If you're supposed to be there, God help you."

The petite girl swore. Vividly. And fluently. And _loudly_.

"Here, I'll run you to the dungeons."

She looked at him, smiling. "That sounds ominous."

Ron didn't know what the word ominous meant. His only response was to start tearing down the corridor, leading the lost Canadian to her doom…er, lesson.

---

There was a loud bang as the door the Potions dungeon slammed open, halfway through class, and Rose Black fell face first through it, landing undignifiedly on the floor.

Abby watched out of the corner of her eye as Professor Snape swooped down on the poor misguided soul before turning back to Blaise. Draco was lounging at the table behind them with Crabbe at his side.

"Now, back to our earlier conversation. Sports," she prompted after correctly interpreting Blaise's blank look.

"Oh, well obviously we don't play Muggle sports. That's entirely unoriginal and frankly quite boring. We play Quidditch. House teams face off against each other for the Quidditch Cup, awarded at the end of the year."

"_Quidditch_?" Abby asked in disbelief. "That's perfect! I _love_ Quidditch! Where do I sign up? What positions are open? When are practi-"

Draco let out a snort from behind her. "_You_, play Quidditch? On _our_ team?" When he saw her clueless look his face took on even more smugness, if that was possible. "_Girls_ don't play Quidditch."

Abby stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before beginning to snarl something very derogatory and generally, _not_ nice. But she was interrupted by the Potions Master, who had settled the matter of a late Gryffindor (resulting in a loss of House points) and turned his aggressions on the only person talking in his classroom. Slytherin she may have been, but there was no amount of House favouring that could give her any protection from the gaze the pale man threw at her (_Hmmm, he looks oddly familiar…_). It was loaded with loathing, the kind of which she had never seen before. It made her want to either shrink away in fear and terror or stick out her chin and say something stupid.

"Miss…Serreda, is it?"

Three guesses as to which action the young witch took and the first two don't count.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she drew her right hand up it a mocking salute.

His black eyes narrowed. "Would you care to tell me why you were discussing not Potion related matters in my classroom?"

She pretended to think about it a moment. "I'm sorry, but I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." _Jack would be proud…_ She lowered her voice conspirationally. "Means 'no'."

The whole class stared at her, muggleborns and movie buffs grinning before remembering she was a Slytherin and then settling on looking slightly confused.

Obviously the _good_, _kindly_ Professor didn't quite get the joke. "Then I believe you may want to pay close attention. I do not know what they let you get away with in that _Canadian_ school of yours" – both Abby and Rose had froze in anger. Insulting two Canadian witches (the fact that they were pretending to hate each other was irrelevant) about their nationality is _not_ a good thing. That is, if the one issuing such a horrendous insult intends to remain in good, or at least fairly decent, health – "but I can assure you, that _I_ will not put up with such frivolous behaviour," he was practically hissing as he spoke, in a low, threatening manner.

Then he snapped back to 'Professor' mode. "Tell me, Miss Serreda, if you know enough not to pay attention, what the properties and uses of the wolfsbane plant are."

Abby smirked, an angry, vindictive smile adorning her features. "Would you like the condensed version, _Professor_, or a long-winded speech, akin to the one you were giving for the first half of this period?"

"Oh, I would _very much_ like to hear this 'long' version of yours. Why not go as far to tell us all your pitiful knowledge contains on the subject of the plant?"

If only Snape had realised what he was getting himself into. He should have felt a small twinge of apprehension as Abby, instead of caving in as her assumed bluff was called, launched into what promised to be exactly the long-winded speech she had foretold.

"Wolfsbane, also known as monkshood or aconite, is found only in the northernmost areas of the world. It can be used to strengthen the human body, making a person temporarily impervious to weariness, and ward off wolves, thus the names wolfsbane. It serves as a poison to any lupine beings, although provokes quite an interesting reaction in werewolves, aiding their human nature while containing their wolfish alter-ego. It is a key ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion, self-explanatorily enough, which has much the same affects as the plant alone, although much more pronounced and even drastic. If however, one were to add too much wolfsbane to said potion, the werewolf taking it would be left incredibly weak, in wolf for and human, and could die. Too little and the wer-creature will not feel the effects of the potion and will go on the rampage, wreaking havoc left, right and center. Wolfsbane can also harm humans who have bonded with animals, wolves in particular, obviously, and furthermore –"

"Enough," Snape snapped. "Most of that was complete rubbish. Detention, Miss Serreda."

"_Rubbish_?!" Abby demanded, rising from her chair. "I'll have you know that I am one of the most knowledgeable individuals on the wolfsbane plant in all of North America."

The man sneered at her. "Why, might I ask, do you know so much about this plant, _Miss Serreda_?"

"Because," she sneered back, "I just happen to be violently allergic to that freakin' waste of earthly elements."

"If you are what is considered _knowledgeable_ on this subject then your country must be very sorry, indeed."

Even a blind man would've known he had gone too far. Both Abby and Rose had been tensed, ready for action, and in the split second following the professor's scathing comment they each reverted to the form of violence that came most natural to them.

_Thwack! Bang!_

Abby drew back, rubbing the knuckles on her left hand, with which she had punched Professor Severus Snape. Behind her Rose, lowered her wand, nodding with satisfaction as she observed the greasy black haired man's no longer black hair. It was white, flanked by strips of red, with a vibrant maroon maple leaf dead center.

Rose smirked and murmured, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Abby smirked too. _Oh yes, Jack would be _very_ proud_.

The two paused to regarded each other a moment.

"Black."

"Serreda."

They nodded in grudging respect, but those closest to them would've seen the undercurrents of amusement in that gaze.

Snape began to stir.

They shared one more glance before rushing to gather their stuff and dashing out of the classroom.

---

"I'm lobbying for self-defence."

"You, can't moron, he wasn't about to attack you." Blaise recognised that voice as Abby's. She made sure not to make a sound as she crept after her friend.

"Well, what about, protecting our honour? Would they believe that in Canada the worst crime is insulting someone for the country they pay homage to?" That must have been the Black girl.

"Maybe, we are the only two such people here."

"Hmmm. Wait, hold it right there, I'm not helping _you_!" The two had stopped and Blaise sunk into the shadows.

"As if I would accept help from you, numb-skull."

"Whacko."

"Idiot."

"Washed-up."

"Ditz."

"American."

"…" Abby was silent and Blaise watched with interest as the scene before her unfolded.

"Sorry, that was harsh. Snape's just got me riled up. Insult my country will he?"

"Oh yes, but you sure got him back. The flag in his hair was ingenious. When will it come out?"

"A day or so. But, I might have lost my concentration when I cast it, angry as I was. May stay in for as long as a week, poor sucker."

"Poor? Don't start sympathising him on me, Gryffindor."

"Oh please, lay off, Slytherin. Though, I must say, you did quite well with that punch of yours. Knuckles smarting?"

"Meh, he had a rather hard skull. If they are, though, not only is it none of your business but it was _so_ worth it."

Blaise heard Black chuckling and the slap of skin on skin as they high fived.

"I suppose we can work together if it's against someone as despicable as that, hmmm?"

"Don't get used to it, Serreda. I'm off now, gotta go track down a schedule."

"Ah, what happened?"

"Bloody friends, waking me up too early for my liking and too late to be on time, then ditching me so I got lost."

Abby snorted. "Maybe she ditched you 'cause you started setting things on fire?"

"Hey, I hardly do that anymore! Besides, I put it all out."

"Serves you right."

"Argh, I just wanna go curl up in some corner and sleep."

"I could knock you out if you want."

"No, that's quite alright, I have to find McGonagall, anyhoo."

"Well, see ya later, then. Probably get sent to the Headmaster or something, sooner of later, for punishment and what not."

"If the greasy git even tries using the 'unprovoked attack' line I'll follow your example and deck him one."

"_Salut_, Pawz."

"_Au revoir_, Loopy."

The two headed off in separate directions but Blaise remained where she was, deeply confused by the conversation she had just heard.

---

**A/N:** Hmm, nothing really happens in this chapter. Ah well. It is pretty funny isn't it? I thought so. Now, some of you are probably confused as to Abby and Rose's relationship. They are friends, pretending to be enemies, but can still unite to kick around anyone who insults their home. Blaise is confused because she knows enough about people to see that they are enemies, but she also knows enough to know that that may not be the case and that there may be more to it than that. Abby doesn't go around punching people, not _really_, she was just really angry – about Malfoy's '_Girls_ don't play Quidditch' line – and needed to take it out on someone. Does that cover it?

Oh and we mentioned someone called Jack, who Rose mentioned before when she was thinking about her Canadian friends. He is a movie buff and loves Pirates of the Carribean, which is why he legally changed his name to Jack Sparrow. No one remembers what his real name is, lol. He comes up later along with the rest of the group Rose mentioned in Chapter One or Two I think., oh yeah it was Chapter Two, right after Rose met Hermione. Abby was thinking about him when she used quotes from PotC because he hardly ever says anything that's not from that movie. And then Rose used the "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" line from Spiderman.

With Abby and the wolfsbane thingymawhatsit, she was being entirely truthful when she said she was 'violently' allergic to it. She is. But it's a tad more than that...And all that she said about wolfsbane was true, despite what Snape said. Canada is very advanced in its knowledge, magical or other. You'd be surprised what not having a corrupted Ministry can do for a country, lol.

And when Rose called Abby an American she apologised because its not a very nice thing, lol, as far as I think of it. Calling a Canadian an American when American are oblivious to the fact that we do NOT live in igloos...an insult, although more of a friendly, "oh you're stupid, now help me with my math homework," type insult. Not taken seriously.

OK, so any question, put 'em in a review or email me or Emily. That's really all I think I needed to say…Oh and here are Emily's replies to the reviews as well as my own. Emily = _Italics_ Remick = **Bold**, got it?

_Hey ppls! Emily here, answering reviews, because SOMEONE doesn't know how to (don't kill me Remick!)_ **(Cough, --hides dagger behind back-- I wasn't going to…)**_. We also accept story suggestions_**(recommendations is a better word. If you've read a good FanFic or have one of your own tell us and we'll go check it out.)**_, expecially time travel, as long as I haven't read it. But I probably have. :)_ **(Yes, Emily reads a lot of time travel FanFics. I like anything with either time travel or alternate dimensions. Or Marauder Era Fics. I love those Marauders. Especially Remus…)**_  
  
Well, here I go....  
  
hp20dance- THANK YOU!!! And I hope its not a ' I-dont-care-just-read-my-fic' thing! Good fic btw.  
  
RedRaspberry - oh ya, go Rose. um... wait. You've never read the night Lily & James die thing! where have you been living?!? Sorry, I always see them.  
  
Siri Lupin- You had better keep reading shakes fist. Wait…reads list, I can't do that. Stupid Remick and things I can't do..._ (**Lol****, it's a good list. A very good list.)**_  
  
froggy girl- THANK YOU SAM!!! Well, I guess i'll see you in September. I'll try to remember my rubix cube._ **(If she doesn't bring it you have my permission to kill her, --smirks--)**_  
  
I'm not the weakest link- good?!?! Is that it?? I would like more! Ways to improve... ways to kill Remick...did I write that?_ **(--Glares--)**_  
  
Well, thats it. REVIEW!! you shound know how! Little purple button. Walks out muttering about stupid so-called-friends **(Who me?**_** Friend? What? Have you had enough sugar lately, ole buddy ole pal?)**

**My turn!**

**Luna Moonglade – Updating?**** What do I look like, someone who doesn't slack off? Lol. ANYWAYS (I use that word too, except I use that beautiful seven letter little word, variety, by alternating between anyways, anyhow and anyhoo), thanx so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Us Canadians have to stick together, eh? I don't really have a timeline either, just a bunch of random ideas of what will happen --looks for corner to sob in, realises the room is circular, growls angrily-- hey, your not allowed to guess who's whose daughter and get the right answer! Dangit…aw well. Yay, I get spoilers for your FF! Lol, James was probably cutest from the movie, but Sirius has been rotting in Azkaban for the past, what, decade or so, lol. And Remus with a moustache is just weird…lol GO SWING MUSIC! AND CHOCOLATE! Real family portrait? I had no idea what you were talking about there. But do you mean the symbolamajigger with the moon and paw prints? See if you can guess _what_ Abby is. No one in this fic is a full blooded human, lol. At least none of the characters I made up! I answer my own questions too, lol. And Emily read your review and is very pleased (smug is a better word, lol, don't kill me Emily!) with your take on her character. And all great authors/ff writers are out of whack…or is it just us Canadians? Heh, I dunno. Lol, I absoloutely ADORE Canadian jokes. They are HILARIOUS! Living in an igloo…I WISH! So I couldn't resist using some, lol. "Running water? No, there's a running moose, though." Is a good one too. I usually like Malfoy, but I felt like giving him a hard time. And I always like making fun of someone for using a James Bond quote unintentionally. Sugar deprived eh? I'm sleep depreived…zzzzzzzz…lol, but I have no idea how Thea and I started that thing, it is pretty funny though, screaming out "OMG I know you!" and getting all the normals to stare at you like you're crazy…which you are, lol. Wow, this is a really long reply…cool. This chapter has really no affect on the plot or anything, just a filler chapter really. Ah well. Keep reading!**

**Anyoumuos**** – I think its splet (lol) anonymous. But Emily found a newspaper article that said the title of the sixth book was **Harry Potter and the Half Blooded Prince**. Its all very interesting if you ask me. Oh and I did know that HP and the Green Flame Torch was a rumored title, 'cause that's why I chose it, lol.**

**I'll try to update again soon! --eyes Emily warily-- What are you doing with that frying pan? --BANG!-- OW!**

**Lol****, Bye!**

Remick ----- July 4, 2004


	8. Sorry!

**Ok, as you may have seen, Remick and I have decided to pt this fic on hiatus. We're going to wait until Half Blood Prince is out. Then we'll continue writing sixth year, with some ideas from HBP. So, in the meantime, please read any of our other fics, and you can look up my personal account, DragunRyder. So sorry about this. Have a Merry Easter!**

**Emily**


End file.
